Get Even
by Carres1220
Summary: James Potter has always crossed lines. He sleeps with too many girls, messes with the wrong guys, and eventually casts the wrong type of spell on Lily. Unintentionally, he teaches Lily the most valuable lesson of all, not to be a gullible wimp.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I Do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing these people for lack of my own characters.

"James!" Sirius hurried down the hallway, his robes billowing out behind him, "I believe you forgot something in Potions. Something quite important."

Remus melted from the shadows and raised his eyebrow suggestively "Now don't tell me you would leave something this important for a mere first year to find."

James rolled his eyes and snatched the book, "You two are so serious sometimes. It worries me, _seriously_."

Sirius grinned, lounging against the wall, "We were just concerned. After all our hard work..."

Remus continued his thought, "After our sacrifice..."

And the two chanted as one, "After our success."

James laughed and the three continued to the dining hall. James walked in the middle with his arms around his friend's shoulders.

"It is a new year, mates. Let us go see what new potential conquests have arrived."

The trio moved confidentially and why should they not move with grace and confidence? Hogwarts had named them the most desirable bachelors. And also the most heartless. For inside the black book were names and stories. Starting with Abagail Anders and ending with Serephena Zeltner with many girls in between. Only the Marauders knew of the book's existence and if this book fell into the wrong hands their precise work would be ruined. The doors to the dining hall burst open and many eyes turned to see the boys they knew would follow. 

First came James Potter, the ringleader. He moved with catlike grace, his head raised proudly. His face was lean and bronzed from the sun. The more poetic girls at Hogwarts said he possessed eyes darker than midnight but most just said he was hot as hell. However, his black hair was vexing to a point where many girls after spending a night with him tried to comb it while he slept. But he preferred his hair tousled, likening it to his own free spirit. 

Following James was Sirius, the daredevil. There isn't a party he wouldn't attend, a prank he wouldn't pull, and a sin he wouldn't commit. And you usually knew when he was up to something because his smoldering black eyes would light up instantly. His dark hair was often elegantly tied back reminding girls of the romantic figures in the eighteenth century. But somewhere the centuries mixed and he was given the body of a Greek God.

Last came Remus, the scholar. He approached the Gryffindor table more discreetly, willing to let his flamboyant friends bask in the limelight. While the school recognized Remus as one of the Marauders, they did not realize that he was often the brains behind the infamous antics. Remus had a brilliant pair of green eyes, flecked with gold. He was fair with a delicate complexion but those who were less charitable called him sickly. 

Peter Pettigrew watched them with amusement in his eyes from their house table. He knew Potter and Black loved to cause a scene and judging by the swiveling of necks, they were making quite a big one.

James greeted Peter seriously as he sat down, "Wormtail." 

"Padfoot." Peter said with equal solemnity, "It is a new year that will be filled with new conquests."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes Potter. You've said that every year since fourth year. It's starting to get a bit old."

James coughed awkwardly, a bit surprised at his friends' sarcasm, "Right then. Let's get started." 

He handed the prized black book to Peter and Pettigrew put on his reading glasses. He brought out a small notebook.

"Well, I've complied a list of the few seventh years that you three haven't slept with yet. So I figured since we would start with those."

Sirius grimaced, "Yes but I suppose those would be the ugly looking seventh years."

Peter shrugged, "You want to break the record set by Kingsley, Monet, and Cezanne, right? They hooked up with 222 girls. I'm sure not all of them were gorgeous and I do try to make sure that they are not dogs."

"Excellent point, Peter." James said, "How many are there left till we break the record?"

"Four." At this statement Wormtail averted his eyes, "And I'm not sure you three will like who they are." 

Remus who up until now had been struggling with his orange threw it on the table, "Damn this orange to hell. I can never peel them."

Peter picked up the orange for Remus and casually began to peel the fruit. After handing it back to his friend Peter settled back to work.

"Right so the last few girls are Jamie Windthrust, Morgan Damien, Caryn Gerheart, and Lily Evans." Peter cringed as if expecting a few not so pleasant comments. 

Sirius blinked and began to pick imaginary lint off of his impeccable robes. He wordlessly opened his mouth a few times befores speaking, "I say Peter. Are you sure you've got that right?" 

Wormtail nodded grimly.

Sirius sighed, "Damn. I hoped at least Lily Evans had been a mistake."

Meanwhile, seated at the far end of the Gryffindor table sat Lily Evans. She was alone and also completely oblivious to the workings of the Marauders. At least she was alone until her best friend, Morgan Damien approached. 

Morgan sat delicately at her seat and removed her large black sunglasses. 

"Lily baby! Darling, just how are you today?"

Lily couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Morgan was obsessed with the famous actress, Audrey Hepburn and she mimicked her speech and dress whenever she could. Of course the Hogwarts robes somewhat cramped the Hepburn style but Morgan made due with what she had. For instance, today Morgan's hair was swept up into a sophisticated french twist complimented with a feminine white scarf. While most people found Morgan quirky, Lily found her endearing. 

"I'm all right. I was up late last night studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Morgan raised her thinly plucked eyebrows, "That's quite ironic considering I found your textbook in my bag this morning. Now how can you study without your book, Miss Evans?"

Lily blushed, her cheeks nearly matching the color of her auburn hair, "Well if truth be told I was thinking about..." and Lily jerked her head towards the other end of the table.

"Well no kidding." Morgan exclaimed dramatically, "You've only been thinking about him for the past five years and I think I know you well enough by now to tell when you've got James Potter on the brain."

Lily sighed, "Yes I know. It's just James is so handsome."

"Oh Lily. You really have to stop thinking about Jamie boy. He is a certified man whore." Morgan clucked sympathetically, "But seriously Lily you are a gorgeous girl. If you would just let me do something with this hair. Maybe even pluck your eyebrows. I'm sure James would look at you. He would be attracted to your beautiful outer appearance and fall in love with your inner spirit."

Lily raised her eyes skeptically, "Thanks Morgan but I prefer my eyebrows even if you do liken them to overgrown caterpillars." 

Morgan frowned and looked as if she were about to protest. However, she knew better than to push Lily too far. She smiled and said lightly, "Well, I've got to run to Arithmancy. I hear the new professor is quite a babe and I want to get a front seat. I'll save you one if I can. Ciao darling!" With that Morgan blew Lily a kiss and whisked herself out of the great hall.

Lily watched Morgans graceful stride away from the table and her eyes inevitably landed on the four Marauders. She suddenly became very interested in the cleanliness of the table when she realized they were looking right back at her. 

"Well, come on blokes. We've divvied up Morgan, Caryn, and Jamie. Someone has got to take Lily." Peter said.

"Now hang on just a minute," Remus smiled and turned on Peter, "I've got a brilliant idea. Why don't you take Lily?"

Sirius and James grinned happily at the suggestion and James said, "Yes. Why should we have all the fun?"

Peter reddened and stammered out, "Well, the thing is if one more person joined in on your escapade than it wouldn't be technically beating a record. There can only be three of you."

The spirits of the other three boys dampened visibly. None of them wanted to deal with the eccentric redhead who was known to be erratic and tempermental. 

Finally Sirius said, "Well I guess we could draw straws." 

"Hang on," Remus interrupted, his blue eyes flashing, "I can't take Lily. I've already got to seduce Morgan and they're best friends. That wouldn't do at all. So you see, I'm out of the running." He sat back and crossed his arms, the satisfaction radiating from his features.

"Crikey. I'll just do it." James said the disgust apparent in his voice, "But you all owe me. Big time."

Sirius ruffled James' black hair, "Atta boy Potter. You always did take one for the team. Besides, it'll be easy. I bet Lily Evans will be practically crawling on her knees for it from you."

James groaned, "Let's hope so. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat in History of Magic feeling quite elated. James Potter had taken the seat right next to her. Not behind her or in front of her, but aside of her. He had even asked her if she had a spare quill. Now Lily didn't happen to have one but this didn't stop her from giving James her only quill. She was quite content to sit and listen to Professor Binns without taking notes. Lily was especially looking forward to receiving her quill back. At the moment she was deciding whether she would encase it in a shrine or use it and run the risk of perhaps losing the only precious object she had that James touched. Because of Lily's excitement she did not notice the snickers and glances exchanged between James and Sirius.

Before class had even begun Sirius cornered James, "So, Prongs. I was curious. How do you plan to seduce Miss Evans? Flowers, candy, or how about an offer in bed right away? Who knows, she could be one of those girls."

James shook his head mournfully, "Oh Sirius. When will you ever understand the ways of a woman." He pointed to Lily who happened to be walking by them as he spoke, "Seduction is a game. One that must be played patiently and carefully. Let us compare seduction to something you can understand, like food."

Sirius chuckled doubtfully but fell in step next to James as they continued to class, "Please James. Enlighten me."

"Well, there are all kinds of food. Each type of meal is treated differently. For instance, would you ever put ketchup on ice cream or chocolate syrup on steak? No you would not. Each woman has her own style, her own substance. You must feel out the way she wants to loved and adapt to her flavor. Just like not all foods go with syrup not all women go with the same type of flavor."

Sirius stopped and looked James square in the eye, "That has got to be by far the worst interpretation of women I have ever heard and if you ever repeat that to anyone but me, especially to a woman, I'm sure you will be tried for treason and shot."

James laughed heartily at this and continued with his explanation, "Lily has a unique and somewhat intense flavor. I look forward to the challenge she offers. She is unusually bright, a bit of an introvert, and she is a prefect. However, the prefect status is something I do not look forward to. For as you remember Sirius, trouble making seems to be our greatest attribute."

"Too true, James. Too true."

"In Lily's case I shall have to play the part of the destitute scholar, thus appealing to her sensitive and benevolent nature. I shall simply ask her to tutor me in a class that she appears to do well in. Girls can't resist hoping they can change the typical bad boy into a sensitive and caring model citizen."

"James, I sincerely believe that if you achieve this plan that it will be your most infamous and admirable conquests ever."

"Thank you Padfoot. Let us continue to History of Magic where Phase 1 of seducing Lily Evans can begin."

The end of class came all too soon for Lily. She had enjoyed sitting next to James. Some people called him cocky but confidence drove Lily mad. The way he casually flicked his black hair away from his eyes, the way he walked through the hallways. Everything about him was incredibly addicting. So, with one last heartfelt look at James, Lily resigned herself to the fact that she would spend the rest of her days admiring him from afar. 

"Oh Lily." Morgan called, catching up to her friend, "Was that the incredible James Potter sitting next to you in class today? I wasn't sure if I had become involved in your sadistic fantasies or if that was the real live thing."

Lily walked along dreamily, feeling as if she was floating on air, "Yeah. It was him. He borrowed my quill." 

With those words Lily clutched the writing utensil to her chest and sighed dramatically.

"Oy Evans!" a familiar voice rang from the crowded hallway.

Lily felt her heart begin beating faster and she turned to Morgan, "Quick. How do I look?"

Morgan fluffed Lily's hair, smoothed her blazer, and tossed her some lip-gloss. She ran a sharp eye over the rest of her friend and whispered, "Put some lip-gloss on and you'll be fine. Don't be a wuss and for heaven's sake don't stutter!" 

Morgan disappeared quickly feeling as if she was leaving Lily to her doom.

Lily turned to face what she knew was coming, James Potter.

He jogged up to her and leaned casually against the wall, "Hey."

"Hey." Lily replied softly.

James grinned at her letting his hair fall in front of his eyes, knowing it drove girls wild. Sure enough he saw Lily's gaze land wistfully on his hair, as if she wanted to comb it back.

"So Evans, I know you're a genius in Binns' class and I've been having some difficulty coping with the giant wars. I was hoping you could tutor me before the test."

Lily bit her lip, weighing her options. James Potter was asking her for help. That would require time alone with him, maybe hours alone with him. On the other hand, Lily was quite busy. She looked doubtfully at James.

"I'm not sure. My prefect duties are really important and this year we've got N.E.W.T's and everything."

"I know. I was stupid to ask. I'm sorry. I won't bother you again," James turned away looking dejected, "It's just my mum. She had heart set on me being an Auror and if I don't do well on the next couple of test I don't know what will happen. Anyways, maybe I'll ask someone else."

He took a few steps away, making sure to keep his head down and his pace less confident.

Lily's heart went out to him, "Wait James. I'm sure I can find time. If it means that much to you I can tutor you on Thursday nights."

James grinned, his eyes shining with victory. He tried to look grateful as he turned back to Lily.

"Thanks so much Lily. Well, I've got Quidditch practice. We'll finalize stuff later." 

Lily turned, her green eyes lit up with happiness. This was turning out just right.

Sirius and Remus waited around the corner for James.

"Did she buy it?" Remus asked eagerly.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Hook, line, and sinker."

Sirius laughed gleefully, "That's my boy! You've got your work cut out for you, mate."

The three boys did their secret handshake which involved a series of complicated hand slaps, followed by a loud and obnoxious chant of, "Whose the man?"

"This will be a snap." James stated, "Let's find Peter and go celebrate. I think an outing to the Shrieking Shack will serve our purpose tonight."

A/N I know I've made Lily a bit pathetic but that's part of the story. I promise you she won't remain starstruck with James forever.

BtWI don't own Harry Potter. I only own Morgan who I am growing quite attached to so if anyone steals her I'll sic James on you and have him explain his confusing theory on girlsin true detail. 


	3. Chapter 3

__

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. I wasn't really expecting any so I was especially surprised when I got some. Hopefully I can make this more original to keep all of you interested. If you have any ideas or any input ***bad or good*** at all just let me know. I like Lily a lot more in this chapter. She's a little too sappy for me sometimes but I liked the way she came across. And James is so awful it's hard not to like him.

Completely Unaware- I mean I went into that movie devoted to Orlando but Johnny Depp was so unbelievably sexy that my friend and I started arguing in the movie theater over who was hotter. we eventually decided I would start with johnny and she would have orlando but we would switch. My third friend got the shaft and she got stuck with the guy whose eye always popped out.

A/N I don't own anything except Morgan

__

One Fine Day you'll look at me and then you'll know our love was meant to be. One Fine Day you're going to want me for your girl. The arms I long for will open wide and you'll be proud to have me right by your side. One Fine Day you're going to want me for your girl. Oh I know you're the kind of a boy who only wants to run around. I'll keep waiting and someday darling you'll come to me when you want to settle down. One Fine Day we'll meet once more and then you'll want the love you threw away before. One Fine Day you're going to want me and one fine day you're going to want me. And one fine day, you're going to want mefor your girl.

James was in the Hogwarts library, lightly drumming his fingers across a large musty book entitled, _History of Magic; How To Make It Simple. _He couldn't help but notice the condition of Lily's somewhat disgusting fingernails. They were chipped, yellow and filthy. On closer inspection he thought he could see the remains of some kind of food lodged under the nail. James couldn't help but shudder inwardly. He had long since stopped listening to Lily's incessant chatter on how fascinating the giants really are. He had even found a much more interesting subject, named Andie Vinyard that was currently wearing a revealing white skirt combined with a black turtleneck. James winked at Andie and she smiled back softly while flipping her long raven hair. Unfortunately Sirius had been the one to hit Andie and James had never received the opportunity to talk to her but things were looking up, including his nether regions. 

A pair of catlike green eyes interrupted his view, "James! Are you listening? Did you even hear what I asked?"

James tilted his head to see where Andie had gone but she had already left the library. He turned back to Lily with a discouraged look on his face.

"What? I didn't hear what you asked. I'm sorry" he snapped, disappointed that those long legs had walked out of his vision. 

Lily looked crestfallen at his outburst and immediately broke eye contact.

__

"Nice one Potter", he thought, "_This is the girl you're trying to get into bed. Get it together mate."_

"I am sorry, Lily. I had a really late night and my dad just wrote me today telling me my dog passed away." James made his voice waver and buried his head in his hands, "That dog meant so much to me."

__

"She'd better buy this" he thought and cursed his lack of acting skills.

"Oh James. I had no idea. If you want to take a break we can." Lily took his hand sympathetically.

James shook his head bravely and wiped away an imaginary tear, "No Lily. I need to make my parents proud. School is too important for some dog, exceptexcept that dog was like a little person."

"What was the dog's name."

James looked up confused, "Name?"

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Yes a name. Your name is James. Mine is Lily. People customarily name their dogs too."

"Right." James nodded slowly, "His name was" He scanned the library searching for a suitable dog name and spotted a book written by Harold Jenkins; "The dog's name was Harry."

"Harry?" 

"Yeah Harry."

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Well I'm sorry about your loss. I once had a dog too."

"Yeah." James said offhandedly, "So what did you ask about the giant wars?"

Lily stared at him as if he had lost his mind, "Nothing. I have to go. I'll see you next Thursday at this time." And she vanished.

After dinner Morgan found her redheaded friend seated in front of the common room fireplace staring into the flames. Lily was in fact, deep in thought but Morgan was too excited to notice. She plopped herself in the overstuffed armchair next to Lily and began to speak.

"Darling, you just can't imagine the day I've been having," she said dramatically while pulling a fan from her purse and she began to wave the flimsy paper across her face, "Remus Lupin asked me to the next outing at Hogsmeade. I've always pictured my husband being someone sinfully handsome and deliciously evil but you know that Lupin character isn't half bad. He may even be a kindered spirit."

"It's kindred Morgan." Lily said. Ever since Lily had introduced the Green Gables series to her, Morgan had fancied herself a bit like the heroine, Anne. Usually when Morgan read books she adopted the main female characters way of dialect and attitude. Of course Audrey always came first in Morgan's heart.

"Right," Morgan said while carefully reapplying her lipstick, "Anyway, he is deathly pale but there is something very romantic and mysterious about him. He came up to me today while I was studying in the common room and we had a most interesting conversation. Though I never thought I would like a sensitive, bookish type. I wonder if our children would inherit his sickly demeanor." She tilted her head while considering the pigment of the future Lupin children.

"Probably not," Lily said, "I've heard beauty is usually inherited."

Morgan started at the sarcasm she heard in Lily's voice and instantly set about to make amends, "Oh but Lily how could you let me run off at the mouth like that? I'm being terribly insensitive. How was your study session with James." Morgan patted Lily's hand for although she was a silly girl she loved Lily dearly.

"Oh Morgan it was just awful. I always thought James would fall in love with me as soon as he saw past my red hair and freckles but the whole time he was ogling that gorgeous girl from Ravenclaw. You know which one I mean."

"Oh right. That Andie girl," Morgan nodded, "Yes I love her hair. I wonder if she uses some kind of charm to make it that shiny."

"I mean I know James can be a prick but I don't understand how someone that handsome can be that much of an ass. I honestly thought he would appreciate me for me but he's just like every other git out there." Lily finished her tirade with a frustrated sigh.

Morgan hesitated before speaking, "You know Lily you're not that bad looking."

Lily cut in before she could go any farther, "Oh you can say that because you've always been gorgeous. Guys fall at your feet except they don't understand your personality and that scares them away, but you've always been more pretty than me." And she looked enviously at Morgan's chestnut brown hair and her hazel eyes.

"Lily, don't you understand? Red hair is not the end of the world. Just because not that many people do not have it doesn't mean it's not acceptable. You've got beautiful green eyes and mine are just a boring grey mixed with brown. You know I've always wanted your eyes and your complexion is perfect. I swear, you've never had a zit in your life."

Lily smiled at Morgan, "I just wish James had a sparkling personality to match his eyes."

"Maybe he'll come around. Maybe he has a terrible secret and won't let anyone get close to him. James could just be waiting for someone to crack open the mystery inside," she lowered her voice to sound as if she were a gameshow host, "And that lucky lady could be you Miss Evans. Just choose behind door number one, door number two, or door number three."

The two girls broke into giggles, startling a group of first years. At that moment Lily realized how much Morgan really meant to her.

"Oh but it would be so much easier if I were good looking enough to catch his eye." she complained.

Morgan laughed and hugged Lily, "Oh honey it's our lot in life as girls to not be happy with the way we look but trust me if you were ugly I would tell you."

It was midnight and Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were wandering the hallways generally just looking for some type of mayhem to cause. Teachers and prefects alike patrolled the hallways only for the sake of these four boys. It was a little known fact that new professors were briefed on the characteristics and styles of pranks that the four marauders liked to pull. Lupin was a prefect and even though he usually participated in the destruction he was generally not apprehended because the teachers suspected he was the only reason that Hogwarts was not thrown into utter chaos. 

Peter and James led the way past the one-eyed witch and were heatedly discussing which was the best way hex a Slytherin's hair green. Sirius and Remus trailed behind talking about their progress with their "charges."

"Caryn is such a stuck up bitch. Even I'm having trouble pretending I'm interested in her. Everytime I talk to her all I see is that wart on her nose." Sirius shuddered, "How am I supposed to have sex with her if all I can see is that hideous thing. I swear it haunts me in my dreams. I see this wart coming at me saying horrible phrases like, "Ohhh Sirius pop me." Thank God she's drooling over me."

Remus laughed, "You've got a tough one, mate." he paused, "I actually like mine though. Morgan is odd but she's got great legs." Remus was kind hearted but he would rather face Voldermort himself than admit he found Morgan's quirky personality refreshing. If James found out he would never hear the end of it.

Sirius glared enviously, "Yeah, how did you get the hot one anyways?"

"Because you all insisted that she was insane."

Sirius nodded, satisfied with his answer, "And I stand by my statement. Anyway, did you hear about the story James cooked up? About his dead dog?"

Remus snorted, "What?"

Sirius' black eyes flashed, "Yeah well Lily caught him checking out Andie Vinyard"

"And who can blame him?" Peter chimed in.

"Correct, Wormtail. So he covered up his story by saying his dog died. Can you imagine the Potters having a dog. But the best part is" And at this part of the story he paused, too doubled up with laughter to speak, "The best part is hehe named it Harry. The whole idea is just fascinating."

Remus interrupted finally because Sirius had temporarily lost the power of speech due to convulsions, "Oh Potter this is just too hilarious." 

James scowled, "Screw all of you."

"Yeah lighten up mates," Peter said mischievously, "It's not Potter's fault he can't handle Lily. Maybe I should step up to the plate and take over for him."

James began to walk away from the three boys who were having trouble controlling their snickers. He walked backwards, pointing at them, "You three are hilarious and I am so happy that you find my mishaps amusing." He then pulled out his wand and jinxed each of the remaining Marauders so a different part of their anatomy would grow abnormally large. He jinked the teeth of Remus, the nose of Sirius, and the head of Peter. James stepped back, satisfied.

"Now that is funny," James said.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my Goodness! I really have to say that anyone who has reviewed seriously is saving my life (well not literally). I've had the shittiest two weeks ever! And for real you guys are great. I hold you all in the highest esteem.

****

SilverShadow- I didn't really intend this story to be extremely funny but I hate sappy stories so I had to spice it up a little. Besides life is just simply hilarious! I'm so glad you find it funny, that really made my day!

****

AllAmerGrl- Sorry that I abbreviated your name. I guess I can see where Cruel Intentions can come from but I hate Annette or whoever Reese Witherspoon is and James isn't so bad as Sebastian.

****

Elvencherry07- Ok well I kind of flip flop between if she's pretty or not. She's not gorgeous and I doubt in my story that she ever will be. I'm trying to have her inner beauty shine through and that's what James _might_ eventually see. But Morgan knows what a great person Lily is so she sees her for what she is.

****

MiraWhite- I think Lily is somewhat acting like the girl in all of us. When I was a freshman a really hot senior gave me a dime to use and I held onto that dime for like a month until I used it to get an iced tea. 

I'm sorry I didn't get everyone in but if you specifically tell me to write back to you next time I promise I will because I appreciate your reviews so the least I can do is say hi!

__

Lonestar, where are you out tonight? This feeling I'm trying to fight. It's dark and I think that I would give anything for you to shine down on me. How far you are I just don't know. The distance, I'm willing to go. I pick up a stone and I cast to the sky, hoping for some kind of sign.

Lonestar where are you out tonight? This feeling I'm trying to fight. It's dark and I think that I would give anything for you to shine down on me, for you to shine down on me.

One had to wonder whether Sirius Black invited death. Especially when he had climbed to the top of Hogwart's castle to place the Gryffindor flag atop the highest spire. An ever growing swarm had gathered to watch as he gleefully hopped from shingle to shingle. Lily observed his antics amidst a sea of astonished faces and fancied him to be rather mad. After planting the flag Sirius turned to the crowd and let out a cry of triumph. He leaped from the roof, latched onto a Hogwarts flag and landed neatly on his feet. The handsome black-eyed Gryffindor grabbed a Ravenclaw Lily knew only as Caryn. He planted a smoldering kiss on her lips and lifted his hands victoriously to the chanting crowd. Lily tilted her head, feeling confused. Caryn was not a pretty girl. In fact, she was downright ugly. Why Sirius, a known and self-proclaimed player, had any interest in Caryn was beyond even Lily's extensive imagination. She shrugged off her concerns and began to push her way through the crowd, intent on telling Sirius off for his heedless behavior.

"He's very brave, isn't he?" a voice behind her said.

Lily paused and turned to see Peter Pettigrew standing sheepishly behind her. She smiled uneasily. Peter had a bit of a nasty reputation with the girls from Gryffindor tower. Ever since Sandy Farrell had caught him masturbating over a photograph of the Hogwarts All Girl's Vocal Choir Lily had felt a little uncomfortable around him.

"Oh don't worry Evans. I won't bite." he sighed, "Are you going to hold the chorus incident against me forever?"

Lily blushed, "Oh that's not what I was thinking about. Sorry."

Peter shrugged, "It's okay. I'm used to it. Do they still call me Porno Pete?"

Lily debated on whether telling him that the nickname was still quite popular and decided against it. She shook her head in mute silence.

The pair watched James give Sirius a hug of congratulations and Lily desperately tried to think of something to break the awkward silence. She lamely said, "So you're really good friends with James?"

"Yep."

Lily had been hoping for a more in depth answer so she continued, "Yes. I'm tutoring him you know."

"I know." Peter's eyes followed James as he produced a keg of butter beer from thin air.

Lily lost her patience and said in an exasperated tone, "So, what's he like?"

Peter carefully considered his words, knowing that what he might say could effect the progress of their black book. He smiled slyly when he thought of a plan. The students at Hogwarts thought Peter stupid but that was because they didn't understand him. He was in fact a conniving, cunning, son of a bitch. Because he grew up with three friends who fought for the spotlight Peter had learned to sit back and observe. As a result he knew most of his fellow classmates secret wishes. But that was not the reason he knew the opposite sex

Peter grew up surrounded by women. His father had died when he was three years old and Peter was left to his mother and two sisters. Now if Peter learned anything about what women find attractive in men, it was the fact that women loved vulnerability. They were attracted to dark and dangerous men who had a bit of mystery in their lives. Peter knew that James was having some trouble with Lily. She had been rather short with him lately and Peter was sure that this fake tidbit of information would soften her up. 

Before speaking he beckoned Lily close with his finger and shifted his eyes about as if worried that someone might overhear, "Well, no one really knows this but James suffered a horrible tragedy as a young boy."

Despite herself Lily could not help but feel interested, "What happened?" 

"Before I continue we must keep this as a strictest confidence. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded.

After pausing for dramatic effect Peter dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper "Well, James had a twin brother."

"Had?"

Peter nodded gravely, "Yes. His name was William and the two were thicker than thieves. He passed on."

"Passed on?"

Peter crossed himself, "God rest his soul but he died while they were on a muggle boat. Some kind of terrible mishap. James doesn't like to give details but he hasn't really been the same since."

"I had no idea," she managed to stammer.

Peter looked admiringly at Lily before he turned away to watch Sirius. He had always thought Lily was a diamond in the rough and Peter couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at what they were about to do to her. Only slightly though. 

At the front of the crowd Remus pulled James aside from his conducting of the raucous celebratory chant "Nobody's better than Black and he says you shouldn't smoke crack!"

James looked a bit put out but withdrew with Remus, "What's this all about, mate? I was really leading a good cheer."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yes James. Your cheer was quite an intellectual feat. I'm surprised you came up with that."

James missed the sarcasm and ruffled Remus' hair, "Thanks buddy."

"But back to the reason I need to talk to you. I don't think you should do this idea that you're planning."

James looked reproachfully at Remus; "You can't be serious."

"Yes I am, James. It's bad enough that you're using Lily but this is just really the last straw. I feel as her fellow prefect that I must speak on her behalf."

"Remus I can't even look at Lily without shuddering. If I don't do this the bet will never be completed. Now did you find the spell?"

Remus handed James a wrinkled parchment, "Yes I have it but don't expect me to bail you out."

James flashed a quick grin at Remus and took his place at the front of the crowd. He pulled out his wand, directed it at his throat, and said quietly, "Sonorus." 

His voice became magnified and James began to speak, "Good students of Hogwarts as you know I am James Potter. Before I begin with my demonstration let me congratulate Sirius Black on a job well done," he paused till the applause filtered off and continued, "You may believe that Sirius would perform such a foolhardy risk for the sole purpose of posterity but he had an ulterior motive."

He chuckled as several girls gasped in astonishment, "Yes I know it is almost impossible to think of Sirius Black actually deceiving anyone. He is such a charming fellow. However, back to my main goal. I wished to draw a sufficient amount of people for the unique aspiration of completing a most complex spell. For the application of this spell I will require one volunteer."

A dozen girls instantly volunteered, eager to get close to James. He shielded his eyes and pretended to search through the crowd until he found Lily.

"Ahh yes you!" he pointed at Lily who was currently trying to hide behind Peter, "Don't be shy Lily. Come on up."

The only reason Lily actually humored James was because she intended to put a stop to this fiasco that was waiting to happen. However, as Lily approached the make shift platform she could feel elbows digging into her sides and dirty glances being thrown her way. A girl even tried to trip her. Lily glared at the perpetrator and removed a few points from her house before continuing. By the time she reached James she was fully set on doing whatever the hell he wanted to just to spite every girl in the audience. James offered a helping hand and lifted her to his side.

"Now I will not tell you the effects of the spell but I can assure you that if it is done right the results will be fantastic. I must ask for complete silence since it requires much concentration." James closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply.

A few of the girls in the audience giggled hoping that James would send the obnoxious Gryffindor prefect to a remote village in South America.

Lily tapped him on the shoulder, "James would you mind at least telling me what you plan to do."

He swayed back and forth, "Lily do shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

James uttered a few words and pointed his wand at Lily. A gasp rippled through the crowd and James stepped back to survey his work. 

He clapped his hands excitedly, "Oh I am just too good."

Lily didn't feel any different but she had seen the expressions of the audience change from slight interest to sheer astonishment. Suddenly she was nervous. She turned to James and pulled him aside, "What the hell did you do to me"

He smiled and pointed to a mirror placed strategically on the stage. Lily approached the mirror with apprehension, wondering if she had an extra head. What she saw was even worse. 

People sometimes told Lily that was she was truly upset her eyes turned so dark that they were almost black. Lily always thought it was a far stretch from the truth until today. Her eyes had radically changed from a verdant green to a stormy gray. 

"James fucking Potter! Change me back." 

He looked appreciatively at her and said simply, "No."

The crowd had been stunned into silence except for Morgan who was desperately trying to push her way to Lily before her friend did something rash.

"You bastard. I could get you expelled for this." Lily hissed.

"Au contraire my dear I performed this spell with complete consent on your part and I believe this truly delightful audience will stand by my good word," James nodded graciously at the assembled students.

Lily felt as if some Pagan god had removed the power of speech from her tongue and could do nothing but stare dumbly at James.

He moved close to Lily until their noses nearly touched and dropped his voice, "By the way I'm not quite sure what the reversal spell is. You'll have to talk to Remus if you want that but if I were you I'd destroy the reversal spell."

Lily could feel tears forming in her eyes and remembered something her mother told her_, "Crying in front of the boy you like only lessens the respect he has for you and the respect you have for yourself."_ So Lily did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time. She fled. 

AN- Ok I didn't exactly say what James did to her but that's suspense. I won't insult your intelligence by saying you have no idea what happened as I'm sure my readers are far too superior to not understand my subtle hints. I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed but I've been busy and heartbroken lately. I wanted to update because I felt like I was being irresponsible. If you're confused all questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Omg I feel so bad for not updating. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy the most recent edition. I had writer's block like mad crazy. Let me kno what u think

3 Carrie

__

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

After her fifth shot of vodka in twenty minutes Lily began to strongly suspect that she was drunk. She lifted her bottle and toasted the portrait of an elderly looking man seated atop a large dragon.

"You don't know shit," she said, her words slurred together, "Fuck dragons. Fuck you. I could use a fucking dragon. I'd have it burn James fucking Potter to cinders." 

Meanwhile, from the shadows Morgan and James watched Lily become increasingly intoxicated. 

Morgan turned to James, "Well, I'd say you fucked things up royally."

James smiled, "But damn that girl looks so fine." He was watching Lily with an amused look on his face. James took another drag from his cigarette and coolly flicked the ashes near Morgan's feet, "Fancy a fag?"

Morgan gave him an incredulous look.

"Not a cigarette smoker, eh? Well it's your lungs." 

"Shut up James," Morgan hissed, "What did you do to her?"

"It's quite simply. I used a beautifying charm," James took the look of astonishment on Morgan's face as complimentary, "Really Morgan. I know it was a brilliant idea but a simple thank you would suffice as opposed to your open mouthed admiration."

Morgan gasped and paced the small room so she would not feel the urge to permanently pull out James' vexing hair. She conjured up two chairs and pointed to one.

"Oh no I'm quite fine standing."

"Sit." Morgan said in a menacing tone.

James sat and prepared himself for Morgan's inevitable bitching.

"Look I don't know who the hell you think you are. You and your slut boyfriends walk around like your shit should be enshrined. Maybe the whole school falls for your act but I for one do not. I want to know what you want from Lily."

James quickly changed the look of shock on his face to subtle smugness, "There's nothing I want more than for Lily to be happy. I feel it is my duty as Twice Voted Hogwart's Sexiest Student to spread some of the beauty around Hogwarts." James gently steered Morgan to look at Lily and whispered, "Don't you think she looks much better?"

Morgan eyed Lily and had to admit James was right. He had improved Lily's looks to the point of her practically being unrecognizable. Lily's hair had gone from a fire engine red to a subtle auburn. Her eyes had changed to a lighter tint and her lips were now a sinful crimson. However, the crowning attribute had been the fact that her chest had grown a few sizes. She was quite gorgeous.

Morgan turned to James and admitted that he was right although to be fair to Morgan her admittance was grudgingly submitted. James clapped his hands in delight and turned away. As he proceeded to strut out of the room he called over his shoulder, 

"Do try to clean her up. I hate when beauty goes to waste."

Morgan's patience snapped and she pulled her wand out of her robes, muttered a few words and heard a satisfying crash resound from the hallway. 

After a few seconds of silence James popped his head back into the room, "I do wish you would teach me that curse. I've been dying to learn how you manage to make an chandelier fall on a person's head without actually causing death." As an enraged look crossed Morgan's face James managed a weak smile and left the room before she could do further damage. Morgan felt a small glow of pride and then heard Lily's increasingly more violent threats drift towards her. She sighed and went to cheer her friend.

Lily was draped across a couch and about to take another shot when Morgan removed the bottle from her grasp.

"I think you've had enough," she said.

"Morgan dear! So glad you could join us. This old man and I were just having a lovely chat about dragon feces. Weren't we Cornelius?" Lily asked the portrait.

The supposed Cornelius shook his head at Morgan and said in a strong Scottish brogue, "You've got yer hands filled with that one, lassie. I'm off fer a drink with me cronies."

The two girls watched him leave and Lily said, "That's a fine man. A fine man."

"Okay, well I think it's time to get you to bed." Morgan lifted Lily to her feet and began to drag her towards the door.

Lily followed obediently and asked, "Why didn't James like my radiant personality?"

Morgan sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? The fact that my radiant personality isn't enough to keep James around. To talk about the fact that he felt the need to completely change the way I look on a whim."

"You're drunk. Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow"

Lily looked up with a maniacal grin, "So fucking what? It's about time that the perfect prefect cut loose."

Morgan hesitated before speaking again, "Well you do look good."

Lily's eyes flared, "I know I look good but that's not the point."

"He just made a few minor adjustments that I would have done myself if you would have let me."

Lily muttered, "He made me feel ridiculous."

"Maybe this is just what you need for a confidence booster. He was only trying to help. He just didn't go about it the right way but what can you expect from the male species. They think with the wrong head."

Lily slumped against Morgan's shoulder, "I'll get him back. If it's the last thing I do."

Morgan shrugged. Lily was stubborn and she would usually only listen to her friend's advice until after her temper cooled. They made their way back to the common room and Morgan gently helped Lily to bed. She smoothed back her friend's hair as Lily drifted off to sleep. 

"Morgan, I've thought of a brilliant idea." Lily murmured, "Wait till after breakfast though. I think better when I only see two hands instead of five."

The next day during breakfast Lily wore large sunglasses and a black velvet hat to disguise the "modest" changes James had made. Her desire to be incognito did little to prevent the stares she received when she entered the dining hall. As her best friend Morgan tried to draw more attention to herself by dropping her tray. It proved to have little effect. Too many people had been at James' spectacle yesterday and too many people had seen the new Lily Potter. When they sat Lily immediately began to whisper to Morgan.

The four marauders watched them anxiously.

Sirius bit into his toast, "What you suppose they're talking about?"

"Probably about how grateful they are to me for improving Lily's life," James said cockily. 

Remus was doubtful, "I'm not so sure Prongs. Morgan and Lily are not the usual bimbos you pick out."

Sirius broke in excitedly, "Oh speaking of bimbos, guess who I shagged last night!"

Peter let out a cry of excitement, "Caryn!'

Sirius looked disgusted, "No Andie Vinyard." 

"Oy! I wanted to shag that hot little number." James said indignantly.

"She was so good last time I couldn't resist her advances again. It would have been rude of me."

Peter was furious, "Dammit Sirius. I wish you would stay on target. We would be up to the record of 222 if you would stop fucking girls that you've already been with. I know Caryn is not gorgeous" 

"Downright hideous," James coughed.

Peter glared and continued with his ranting, "But seriously she's practically begging for it."

"I'm trying," Sirius whined, "She's got this hang-up about God. Says he's watching all the bloody time."

All three marauders turned their head from Sirius to stifle their laughter.

Remus turned to Sirius trying to look serious, "Tough luck."

"Well shut the hell up Remus. I've noticed you seem to be developing a crush on the freak." Sirius shot back.

Remus blushed. It was true. Morgan had been completely different from what he expected. Her legs and pretty face had been his initial attraction but her fun spirit and caring nature were beginning to draw him in. However, the odd stares his silence was causing made him uneasy.

"I don't like her. She's just got great legs."

"What's taking so long?" Peter asked.

Remus also did not want to admit that this was harder than past conquests. She seemed to simply not want to have sex with him. She had made allusions to the fact that their had been a previous boyfriend. So Remus ruled out the idea that Morgan was a simpering virgin.

So he muttered, "She's afraid it will hurt."

James clapped him on the back, "Never took you for the large one Remus but who knew!"

"Thanks James," Remus said wryly, "Anyways, do you think Lily somehow found a countercurse?"

"Nah she's just hiding her glorious new body until she gets used to it. Wait a week and she'll be showing it off," James said confidently. 

"I want to get even," Lily said, "And I know how."

__


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I updated! Yay! Okay I don't own anything. I'm so glad people like my story. It makes me happy. Next chapter was fun but there's gonna be two parts to it. This is PART 1. LOLlet me kno what u think.

In Which Lily Discovers the TruthWell Not the Whole Truth

__

I see you looking my way and I know that 

You have something to say 

Watching every inch of my body 

Like you wanted to play 

Boom boom 

Boy, you look so sexy 

Boom boom 

Boy, you look so sexy 

I begin to dance just a little bit 

To turn you on 

Yeah, I got that 

In Potions class Lily started when she felt the paper airplane hit her back. Scrawled on the paper was a message from James.

__

Lily,

I must apologize for the many grievances that I have caused you of late. I was blind to the hurt and sorrow I would cause to your fragile spirit. Please forgive the clumsy way in which I tried to express my interest in your body as well as your incredible mind. I wish to reconcile our differences and once again continue with our tutoring schedule. It may even be possible to develop a friendship between us. 

Yours, James

From his viewpoint across the room James thought that the scenario did not look promising. The notable indication had been the crumbling of his note and although he could not see Lily's eyes behind the oversized sunglasses he could tell she was still pissed off. The worst part of the whole situation was James had not been able to appreciate Lily's ill-gotten hotness since the first day the spell had been cast. She had borrowed some of Morgan's outrageous hats and sunglasses to sufficiently mask her now perfect face. James had been furious. 

"Who does she think she is?" he complained to Remus, "I did her a bloody favor. She can at least return the favor by letting me admire my hard labor." 

In fact no one had been able to admire the hard labor of James. All of Hogwarts was buzzing with the news that plain Lily Evans was now considered one of the hottest girls in school. However, no one except Morgan and James had seen her up close. Naturally some skeptics emerged. People began to suspect something had gone horribly wrong and Lily was now more hideous than ever before. 

After Potions Morgan noticed the crumbled paper Lily was carrying. 

"Another love letter from Jamesy?" 

Lily smiled with satisfaction; "He just doesn't know when to quit. I have to admit though after all these years of wanting James this is quite gratifying. I like to see him crawl through mud to appease me."

To give James due credit he did crawl through mud for Lily. He sent her flowers, letters, chocolates, and even an assortment of dwarves wearing wings that sang a song of apology for his misdeeds. It did James little good. He had underestimated the stubborness of Lily Evans. For years she had perfected the idea of thinking with her head instead of her heart. She was quite good at denying her innermost desires, especially bad influences like James Potter.

Lily fidgeted nervously with the red dress she was wearing. No matter, at which angle she stood, the mirror reflected the severe shortness of the dress. Nor did the mirror hide the fact that her cleavage was practically spilling out of the neckline.

"Are you sure about this, Morgan?"

Morgan appeared from the bathroom, "No second guessing Lily. This was your idea not mine. I'm not commenting on anything except I think you look fantastic."

"No you look fantastic." Lily said with an envious stare at Morgan. Her friend was wearing a simple black dress emphasizing her lean body and ample curves. Morgan had seen the dress in one of Audrey Hepburn's movies called _Sabrina _and had begged her mom to buy the exact replica. To put it simply Morgan's family had money.

The two girls were eagerly preparing to spend an evening sweating, grinding, and almost having sex with their clothing on. All of these events were about to happen at an underground club located in the heart of Hogwarts called _Le Slut_. The club generally lived up to its name. It was a notorious fuck spot for the sexually frustrated teens of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had never set foot in the place. However, the Marauders frequented _Le Slut_ every Friday night. It was Morgan's idea for Lily to make her first appearance as the new Lily at _Le Slut_. In order for Lily to take her revenge against James she would have to look most desirable for tonight. That's where Morgan had come in. As she did Lily's make-up she couldn't help but be impressed by his craftmanship. 

"No offense Lily but James does know his stuff. He had this beautifying charm worked out quite well. I barely had to use any makeup to accentuate your lovely eyes."

Lily was able to concede albeit reluctantly that Morgan was right. On later inspection Lily had found that along with her facial features and breasts James had toned her thighs and stomach and touched up her skin to a creamy ivory. The most bizarre thing the spell changed had been the fact that her fingernails and toenails had been trimmed and polished.

"It doesn't change the fact that James Potter is a pig." Lily protested.

"Yes. I know but remember how you told me about his sorrowful past and that whole thing with his dog."

Lily paused before she applied her lip-gloss and turned to Morgan, "I know. You're right about that. I mean I can't blame him because of the death of his twin brother. Maybe it's some kind of psychological disorder that reaches far into his childhood."

Morgan lounged across their overstuffed armchair and chewed on her nails, "One thing does bother me though. I was thinking about your comment that James' dog Harry died and it doesn't make sense to me. James comes from one of the most prominent wizarding families and I heard that his mother can't abide dogs. I mean she would break out in hives if a dog had been in the room days before she arrived. I can't see James being allowed to have a dog with his mother's allergies."

A loud sniff from the doorway of the room interrupted the two girls. As soon as they caught a glimpse of the figure in their room Lily let out a small sigh and Morgan instantly turned towards her mirror. In the doorway was Barbara Jenkins. Barbara Jenkins was their other roommate and to put it politely she was a gossip and a snitch. It was in the best interest of all Hogwart's students to stop saying anything remotely interesting or scandalous whenever she entered the room. Even the Marauders had steered clear of her when it came to their mission. They were sluts but they did have standards.

Barbara walked languidly into the room, "I couldn't help but overhearing" she began

"Yes I'm sure you couldn't," Morgan said nastily.

Barbara shot her a dirty look before continuing, "But all that rot about James' twin brother had me intrigued."

Lily eyed her suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Barbara sat down on a chair, her beady eyes glinting. She had a habit of breathing heavy when spilling a particularly juicy piece of gossip which she began to do at this point, "Well, I've never been one for repeating stories or meddling but I just wanted to know why on earth you suspected James of having a twin brother."

Lily twirled her head around from the mirror, "James told me he had a twin brother who died when he was young."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yes," Lily sputtered, confused, and then a look of comprehension dawned on her face, "No actually Peter told me."

Barbara leaned back, "Yes I had suspected as much when I overheard you two. James never had a twin brother. He's an only child. He also never had a dog."

Morgan remained skeptical, "How the hell would you know? I'm sure James has ever looked at you twice in your life."

Barbara managed to muster an indignant air; "I'll have you know his mum and my mum happen to be the best of chums."

Lily had gone pale and slumped in her chair, "That little bitch lied to me and his little bitchy friend lied to me as well."

Morgan instantly forgot her quarrel with Barbara and rushed to comfort her friend, "Dearie, I'm sure it was a mistake and who cares about James and his friends anyway. They're all bastards."

Lily gave Morgan a small grin, "You seem to be doing fine with Remus."

"Well you know how it is," Morgan said, "If you want to forget about our plan I don't mind staying at Hogwarts tonight."

"No. I'm tired of being hurt. I want James to be hurt for every girl that he has used. This only fuels my passion for revenge," Lily said with a sinister smile, "Let's go to _Le Slut."_

Meanwhile, at the club the Marauders were trying to console a sulking James. He had been drinking shots and ogling any female who happened to walk by. He even managed to grab a few asses without getting slapped.

"I can't believe Lily. We're so close to completing our goal and she is the biggest thorn in my side," James moaned.

Peter turned reluctantly away from watching two girls make out, "James, no one will begrudge you if you pick another girl."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah mate. We understand you don't possess that certain charm anymore."

James glared at his best friend, "No. It's more than just breaking the record now. It's a matter of principle to me. I will have Lily. Besides I can afford to take my time. We only need two more girls now that Sirius has bagged Caryn."

Sirius shuddered, "Don't remind me. I wanted to put a bag over her head the whole time. The things I do for prosperity. "

The four friends laughed and in the midst of their discussion of the two unsuspecting girls they didn't notice the arrival of Morgan and Lily. Actually no one knew it was Lily. They all thought Morgan had acquired some hot new friend. No one suspected that Lily had finally made her debut as the new and more desirable Lily Evans. When Lily and Morgan spotted James, Morgan pulled her friend aside.

"Okay. It's time for your pep talk. When you approach him I want you to stare him in the eye, like this," Morgan gave Lily a smoldering look.

Lily gave her an appreciative glance, "Wow even I got turned on by that."

"No time for jokes Lily. You're too prude to be bisexual. Okay, also walk with your shoulders up. You tend to hunch when you're nervous. Most of all please do not stutter. You sound like an insecure first year when you do that. Remember I'll be close by with Remus in case you need a quick getaway."

Lily nodded, trying to absorb everything Morgan was saying, "Right. Anything else that I should remember?"

Morgan shrugged, "I doubt there's time to teach you all the seductive tips that I know. We'd probably be here until graduation."

"Sorry my seducing techniques are somewhat lacking of late," Lily said dryly.

"Well it can't be helped. Now go get him."

Next to the bar Remus had been explaining the art of bringing a girl to orgasm with just a pinky toe when he stopped in midsentence.

"I say James. I think your luck has just turned."

James looked up from his beer and gasped. Here was Lily Evans walking towards him in all her glory. For the moment the only thing the Marauders could do was occasionally remember to breathe. The tiny scrap of material covering the most desirable organs of her body could not even be called a dress for lack of cloth. James knew he had some of the most, if not the most superior skills of magic in Hogwarts but he had outdone himself with Lily. He managed to shake out of his stupor, looked at his three friends, and said, 

"Let the games begin." he moved forward to offer Lily his arm.

Imagine everyone's surprise when Lily bypassed James and approached Sirius. She lowered her voice a few octaves and said alluringly, "Hello Sirius."

Sirius grinned, "Hellllooo Lily."

END OF PART1.it might take me like two weeks to get the next part up depending on the social activities of the week. I'll try to do as much as I can as fast as I can. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, next chapter. You know the spiel. I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I feel special when you do! Okay hope you enjoy.

__

Imagine everyone's surprise when Lily bypassed James and approached Sirius. She lowered her voice a few octaves and said alluringly, "Hello Sirius."

Sirius grinned, "Hellllooo Lily."

Go, go, go

go, go, go, go Shorty 

It's ya Birthday

We're gonna party like it's ya Birthday

We're gonna sip Bacardi like it's ya Birthday 

And u know we don't give a fuck if it's not you're Birthday

You can find me in da Club bottles full of bub

Look mammi, I got the X if ya in to taking drugs

I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into making love 

So come give me a hug if you into getting rubbed

James was not easily shocked. In fact he was proud of his calm and collected demeanor. So he was quite surprised to find that when Sirius walked away with his future conquest he was livid. He turned to Peter, grabbed him by his collar and flung him against the bar.

"Isn't there a bloody rule about taking your friend's future acquisition? I want some justice."

Peter turned red, which he always did when he was confused and stammered out, "Well, there hasn't been an official rule. It was always assumed that you three wouldn't tread on each other's girls. "

James tightened his grip, slowly cutting of Peter's airflow, "I'm not talking about treading. I'm talking about fucking each other's girls. I want Lily and he knows it."

Remus, who had been calmly watching the whole incident, removed James' hands from Peter. He sat James down on a barstool and ordered two beers. Then he turned to James and proceeded to talk in a slow and steady voice.

"I want you to understand something before we continue with this fiasco. Making Lily attractive did help your incentive to continue with your inevitable conquest of her but your actions did have some unforeseen consequences. When you beautified Lily you gave her the upper hand. She now is sexually attractive and intelligent, which happens to be a dangerous combination. Naturally along with being beautiful she is probably quite irritated at you for making her beautiful."

James did not understand Remus' rationale because although he was quite knowledgeable about getting girls into bed he did not necessarily know how to comprehend their actual emotions and desires.

"Remus, I consider myself capable of a superior intelligence but what you just said makes absolutely no sense to me. Can you please explicate your love rationalization in layman terms?

"Lily is hot now. She will want to get revenge on you for making her hot because girls are grudge holding, revenge seeking maniacs," Remus paused before continuing and eyed James thoughtfully, "Considering your track record with women I'm surprised you're not already dead."

Instead of taking offense James smirked, "It's cause I'm so damn good."

"Okay but back to Sirius. I understand that you are angry with Sirius right now, but before you act in haste please consider whom we are talking about. Sirius Black is one of the most rash and brazen people I know, excluding yourself. He frequently thinks with his sexual hormones rather than his brain cells. Now, instead of acting with abandon why not seduce Lily with your charm and wit."

James looked at his friend, incredulity written across his face, "Are you sure that will work? Every other girl that has had the pleasure of fucking me has responded well to my uses and abuses policy. It had them begging for more."

Remus shrugged, "If Lily is anything like Morgan, she'll want respect. I think Lily can sense your insincerity." 

James paused thoughtfully and finally released his hold on Peter, "You know Remus. I always wondered how you managed to bag all the girls because I always thought you were a sickly looking bastard but I think the girls actually like that romantic bullshit you spew out."

Remus looked at James with a tired expression, "I'll take that as a warped compliment."

James clapped Remus and Peter on the back and sauntered onto the dance floor to reclaim his prize. He moved with classic self-assurance, one strand of hair falling across his chiseled face. James stared straight ahead at Lily ignoring all of the simpering beauties around him. His careless, detached disposition drove girls mad. So in order to capture this demi-god's attention girls often became irrational. He was flashed, pinched, groped, and sexually assaulted several times while moving through the crowd. However, this treatment didn't faze James. He was used to this semi-celebrity status. He was a Marauder, one of the most coveted men at school. 

Lily was desperately confused on how to dance with Sirius. Once they had moved onto the dance floor Lily's confidence had evaporated. Sirius placed his hands slightly below her hips, moving her body with the music. Lily grew frantic as she realized she probably looked like a fool. Her distress must have shown clearly on her face because Sirius gave her a small smile.

"Have you ever danced before?" He asked loudly.

"Of course," Lily said and Sirius looked at her doubtfully, "Well no. Not like this but I'll pick it up."

Sirius nodded, his dark eyes were lit up with enthusiasm, "I'll help you."

He pulled Lily closer and he felt her body tense up. Sirius leaned to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry. I'm not like James. I don't cast spells on girls that are already beautiful."

Lily could swear that her heart had skipped a beat when he spoke those words. The moment was perfect. She was being held by a fantasy who was murmuring sweetly into her ear. True, it wasn't James but Sirius was just as attractive, if not more so. She looked up at Sirius, taking in his sensual lips, captivating eyes, and it was hard for Lily to deny her attraction to him. However, her history with the Marauders was not favorable. Lily knew that Sirius was bad news and even though her heart longed to accept him, her mind would not. She tried to push away the doubt that plagued her but it did no good. Every instinct that Lily possessed told her that Sirius was only interested in one thing and she was pretty sure the spell James cast had a lot to do with it. But as she felt jealous eyes watching her back Lily knew that she would work harder than she had ever to make sure every single girl in that room was green with envy.

So with a girlish laugh and a flip of her hair, Lily cast a smoldering glance at Sirius, "Oh I know you're not James. You're so much better than James. Taller, darker, and much more dangerous."

Sirius leaned in, his handsome features smiling, "Really? I would never have pictured you as being the kind of girl that likes risks. Tell me more."

Lily winced but quickly put on a brave face, "Why don't I show you?" 

She grabbed his chin and gave him a soft kiss. Sirius deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. He lowered his hands slowly, massaging her back. As she felt his gentle hands on her skin Lily couldn't stop herself from letting out a small moan. This night was quickly turning into something she wouldn't be able to control for much longer. Thankfully, someone chose to control things for Lily at the moment. She felt a strong grip on her arm and her eyes narrowed when she turned and saw James. 

"Oy, what do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Taking back what's mine." James answered, "Let's go Lily." He took her hand and tried to pull her towards him.

Sirius grasped Lily's other hand, "She was dancing with me and if I know girls, and I do, she was enjoying herself."

"Well Lily had her fun but now I think I deserve some time with her."

From the bar Peter turned to Remus, "I take it from your earlier speech about respect for Lily that you don't exactly condone James' behavior."

Remus lit a cigarette, "You're bloody right, Peter. I don't condone this behavior at all. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to find Morgan. From the looks of it Lily is about to throw a tantrum and I'd prefer to be far away if she happens to cast any spells."

Peter considered his advice and nodded, "I'll think I'll step outside myself. For a bit of fresh air, you know?" 

Sirius and James were inches apart from each other at this point and even though the music was pulsating the crowd had come to a halt. _Le Slut _was usually an interesting and happening place to be but this event was plain fascinating. James Potter and Sirius Black, renowned friends coming to blows over a girl. Granted she was hot but her physique was merely a magical facade. Most girls were tingling with resentment. No one could understand why James and Sirius were so concerned with this measly, goody two-shoe, prude. 

Most envious out of all the girls at _Le Slut _were two girls seated in the darkest booth in the darkest corner, both heavily sucking on their cigarettes.

"What the hell does she have that I don't?" Aidan Swavely asked her friend, "She has tits. Big fucking deal. They're not even real!"

Next to her, Brittany Prescott studied Lily, "Her looks are sort of exotic, if you're into red heads."

Aidan took a sip of her martini, "Maybe if you like pasty, skinny, stupid bitches. Two weeks ago no one even knew who she was and James does one spell and all of a sudden she's a goddess. What about the naturally beautiful people, like me?"

Before you judge Aidan as being cocky it must be taken into account that she really was beautiful. She was a Slytherin who happened to be incredibly gorgeous and like most gorgeous people Aidan used her looks as a utility. She also took the attraction of men for granted. Boys had fallen under her entrancing spell within minutes of meeting her. It was odd because although her ancestors had been inbreeding for centuries Aidan had turned out perfect. She possessed illuminating violet eyes and cascading chestnut hair. To enhance her natural beauty she had perfected her graceful poise and toned body. _Most _guys but not all guys fell hard for Aidan. The one exception had been James Potter. The pair had a thing going in their fifth year, which had fallen flat after they fucked. Naturally Aidan was still mad about him.

Brittany blew smoke into Aidan's face, startling her out of her daydreams, "James is hot but I'm not quite clear on your obsession with the boy."

"Well you wouldn't," Aidan retorted nastily, "You had a thing for Remus who is obviously quite gay."

"Remus is not gay. He's just sensitive." Brittany said, narrowing her brown eyes, "We fucked. That's all. There was no chemistry except for a sexual attraction. Besides I'm too proud to salivate after someone who I was with two years ago."

"The reason you were able to forget about Remus so quickly is probably because of his lack of gumption in the sack. James was bloody brilliant." 

Brittany choked on her drink, "You didn't even get off."

Aidan rubbed out her cigarette, "So he wasn't that considerate but he had a perfect body and a huge dick. I have a perfect body. We're perfect for each other," she smashed her hand on the table, "If I would just have one more chance with him I would rock his world."

Brittany sighed and looked at her friend, "As your best chum and accomplice I feel it is my duty to tell you to move on. James pursued you for a week and you put out and he hasn't looked at you since. That's how all the Marauders work. Even Remus did that to me and he is supposed to be the compassionate one. In a week James or Sirius, depending on who wins out the fight tonight, will shag Lily and she'll be in your position. She'll be isolated, alone, and devastated. No one will remember her except as being that stuck-up prefect."

Aidan shook her head, "The whole thing doesn't make sense. It's like a game to them. They just want to fuck as many girls as possible."

"We'll never know what goes through their heads. Most likely nothing goes through except for the occasional sex brain wave." Brittany said sympathetically, "In a year we'll have graduated and James Potter will be just a memory."

Aidan gritted her perfect, sparkling, white teeth, "Not if I have anything to do with it."

The night was rapidly turning into a disaster for Lily. Yes, her original plan had been to make James envious of her and Sirius but this was getting ridiculous. An interested crowd had gathered around the three students and many of the young adults began to place bets on who would win out. The two friends were increasing the harshness of their insults and the friendly rivalry was becoming an open war. 

"You can't bloody satisfy Lily the way I could," James shouted, ignoring the stares his temper tantrum was drawing.

Sirius crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow at James' antics,"You turned Lily into a spectacle. Your spell was practically the joke of the school. I'm only trying to subdue her fragile feelings."

For starters Lily was already outraged and Sirius' self righteous pity was too much, "You," she began and pointed threateningly at Sirius and James, "are two conceited little boys fighting over something neither of you will ever have. Tonight was a joke. I was trying to piss you both off and I obviously succeeded. Three weeks ago none of you had ever even looked at me and now that James' little prank happened all of a sudden you're turning into pansies"

"Lily, I didn't mean" James interrupted, moving forward to try to comfort her.

She blinked away the tears that were starting to form, "Shut it James. I used to genuinely like you but now I see your true character. You are a lying, slinking, conceited arse and if I never see you again that would be too soon." 

Lily turned and strode angrily out of the club. Sirius and James looked at each other, chagrin on their faces.

Sirius threw his hands in the air, "Go after her James. She's a damned good kisser but there are enough girls here who would be willing to satisfy me. You can have the bitchy redhead."

James nodded and took off after Lily's fading figure.

James found her crying in the alley behind _Le Slut_, no longer able to control the staggering emotions that had been affecting her all week. He approached her quietly, unsure of how to console her.

"Lily?" he said hesitantly.

"What do you want?" 

"Look, I'm really sorry for everything. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you." James said, which wasn't really a lie because he had not wanted to hurt Lily. He just wanted to make her better looking.

"James, don't you understand?" she turned to him, her green eyes glistening with tears.

James usually cringed from woman emotions. He preferred not to stay in bed whispering into his lover's ear or wooing the girl who caught his interest. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing. So, when James saw the state of Lily's feelings he was struck dumb.

Lily continued with her tirade much to James' despair. He had no desire to feel guilty, which looked suspiciously more likely with Lily's increasing tears.

"People have feelings, James. I have feelings and it's ludicrous the way you objectify women. You, Sirius, and Remus have always used women as tools and just because you turned me into some gorgeous girl doesn't mean I'll be falling at your feet in praise."

At this time, Remus' advice began to float back to James. 

The words spoken by Remus_, "Be kind_ " resounded in his head.

__

"Does that mean I should try to kiss her?" James asked the voice speaking to him. He really did want to kiss her. She looked so banging in that skimpy little outfit.

"_No you idiot. Tell her she's right and you're sorry and you'd better make it sincere, you dumbass."_

He interrupted her, "You're right. I was too bold but it's hard when you have girls constantly throwing themselves at you. You were the first girl who ever tried to reject my advances. I thought maybe that you were nervous because I'm so good-looking but now I know better."

Lily had been expecting anger or maybe even scorn from James but an apology was something she was unprepared for. She stood in the alley, her back against the wall with her mouth dropped open.

"You are apologizing to me?"

James bowed his head modestly, "Maybe we could just start over, as friends?"

Lily nodded slowly, "Just one question. You didn't really need tutoring, did you? You were just trying to get close to me."

"No. I'm ranked tenth in the class," he looked up at Lily, "Do you want me to walk you back to school?"

She was taken aback by his courtesy but decided to disincline his offer, "No that's all right. I need some time to think. Besides, you should go back to the club. I saw some girls eyeing you like a piece of meat."

James laughed, "Nah, those girls are so played out. I'll go back and see what Peter's up to. I'm sure Remus is wrapped up in Morgan and who knows what Sirius is up to."

Lily smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you." James waved, flashing her a lopsided grin.

Lily's heart stopped at his smile and as she walked back to Hogwarts she remembered the way his eyes gleamed when he laughed.

When Lily had rounded the corner James let out a high sigh of relief. He thought he had almost lost the chance to bag Lily. However, the look on her face when he apologized renewed his hope for success. James walked back into _Le Slut_ hoping to find a girl who was more willing to meet his needs for the night. 

"James!" Sirius called him from the dance floor where he was currently making out with a sexy blonde, "This is Brittany. Brittany this is James."

She smiled, "Charmed, I'm sure."

James eyed her voluptuous body, "You, my dear, are quite the charming one."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Don't you even know who I am?"

James glanced at Sirius, "Should I?"

"My best friend is Aidan Swavely," Brittany smirked at the blank look on his face, "You guys hooked up in our fifth year."

Sirius smacked James' arm, "Yeah she was that hot little violet eyed bird."

Reckoning dawned on his face," Oh yeah. She wouldn't happen to be here, would she?"

Brittany sighed, "Over in the corner."

"Sweet. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go talk to Angel."

"It's Aidan." Brittany called to him.

James spun around, "Right. I should take care to remember that."

Sirius looked at Brittany, "He's a dolt. Now where were we?"

Brittany smiled, "Right here." and she drew him into a long kiss.

Aidan sat in the corner, all alone. For the first time in her life she felt rejected and hideous. Sirius Black had come and taken Brittany onto the dance floor where they were going at it like bitches in heat. It wasn't that Aidan hadn't had any offers to dance or shag but all the offers had been from hideous and lower class men. Then she saw James approaching and quickly Aidan tried her best to look indifferent.

He slid into the booth next to her.

"Hey."

"Hello," she answered snottily.

"I remember you."

Aidan turned and looked at him," I clearly do not remember you."

James laughed," Of course you do. I believe we had a thing our fifth year."

Aidan was attempting to play the snobby Slytherin but James had such an effect on her that she was having a hard time, "Oh yes. I thought you died."

At this James could not stop grinning with delight, "You are a feisty one." He leaned over and began to kiss her neck, "I remember that night very well. I'm sure going back to the school and joining me in my room would help to jolt your memory."

Aidan began to weaken, his fantastic kisses were turning her on, "Are you going to ditch me like last time?"

James bit his lip, "Ditch you? You were supposed to contact me."

Aidan turned to him, "James. The last time I tried to talk to you, you pretended you didn't know my name."

"Quite the accident but forgive me."

"I do need to get laid," Aidan said, "What the fuck. Let's go."

"All right."

The two slid out of the booth and Sirius flashed James a thumbs up when he saw who he was leaving with. However, Remus was less enthusiastic. He managed to catch up with James before they left.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed, "You've already had enough close calls with Lily."

James patted Remus on the back, "Relax. I need to get my kicks in while I'm still young. Besides, Lily is practically on her knees for it. Give me a month and she'll be mine. This Angel chick is only a distraction."

"Well, you're lucky Morgan didn't see you leaving with her."

"Why where is she?"

"In the lav, checking her hair or something."

James looked disapprovingly at Remus, "You really need to hit that. You're losing opportunities with other girls."

"I know I'm trying." The truth was that Remus was lying to James. He did want to have sex with Morgan but he knew after it happened that he would no longer be expected to hang out with her. Remus was growing attached to her and no longer wanted to love and leave her. He couldn't tell James that or any of the Marauders. So instead he suffered in silence, enjoying Morgan's company while he could.

Meanwhile Peter watched Aidan and James leave. He knew Aidan was nothing but trouble. She was conceited, proud, and manipulative but she was also incredibly sexy according to James. Peter also hoped she wouldn't cause a problem for James hooking up with Lily. Their years of hard work would be blown up all because James wanted to screw some filthy little wench. 

__

Well, Peter thought as he flicked away his cigarette, _It wouldn't be the first time some bitch has gotten in the way of a lasting legacy._

And another night at the raucous club, _Le Slut_, came and went.

Next Chapter: What happens after James hooks up with Aidan? Will she kill him when she realizes he is using her? Will Lily ever stop being so gullible?

Ha that's me trying to be dramatic.neh not working. Okay but I kind of felt bad for ending it like that but I want to leave interesting stuff for the next chapter.

So read, review, have fun. Reviews help my incentive to write. 


	8. Chapter 8

__

So, you bargain with the devil, say you're okay for today

Say, it's been swell sweetheart

But it was just one of those things

Those flings, those strings you've got to cut

So get out on the streets, girls, and bust your butts

Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower

Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy

Who will save your soul if you won't save your own

It was Sunday morning and all was quiet at the school of Hogwarts. Students were attempting to sleep off their hangovers and forget their drunken mistakes. However, Aidan was extremely satisfied with her unforgettable events of the night. She rolled onto her side, sighing contentedly. She stretched out her arms and legs and smiled to herself. James Potter was sleeping next to her, with his mouth slightly open. Aidan thought he looked adorable. Last night had been fantastic. Loads better than the first time Aidan had hooked up with James. He had proved to be much more knowledgeable, considerate, and well endowed since their fifth year. He had even been up for three rounds and Aidan was exhausted. James yawned, interrupting Aidan's delectable thoughts of the previous night.

She smiled, "Good morning, handsome."

"Morning." he said sleepily, "What time is it?"

Aidan peeked at the clock behind them, "9:30." She tried to nestle into the crook of his arm and was sorely disappointed when he pushed her away.

He moved to the edge of the bed, "I never said there would be cuddling involved in any part of this event."

Aidan instantly forgot any sentimental feelings she may have been experiencing a few minutes ago, "Neither did I and frankly I didn't expect it."

"Good. I'm off to take a shower. Do you need anything?"

Aidan wrapped his covers around her naked body, suddenly feeling very ashamed, "No. I'm fine."

James seemed to sense the unhappiness in her voice. He walked over to Aidan and kissed her cheek, "It was pretty good last night. Maybe we could go at it again?"

"Yeah," Aidan said softly, "Maybe."

"Good." The caring look James had on his face vanished quickly, leaving Aidan feeling confused and hurt. She listened to the water and the sounds of James as he began his morning routine.

This was the first year that students were given the right to have their own rooms. The new headmaster had begun an arrangement of allowing gifted seventh years to possess an individual room. He believed it was a way for a young wizard to express his or her character. James' room was spotless, having only the necessary items to complete his education. Assorted books, robes, and quills littered the room causing the whole area to appear haphazardly put together. As Aidan memorized the features of the room she was struck by one thing. A small black book looked as if it had been hastily thrown underneath a pair of boxers. "_Might be a diary,"_ she thought to herself. The prospect of delving deep into the mind of James Potter was far too tempting to resist so Aidan tied the sheet around her like a Roman and crept over to the book. Her violet eyes glimmered as she read about the less than modest contents of the Little Black Book. From the bathroom, the sudden decrease of water startled Aidan into action. She threw on her risqué clothing from the previous evening, shoved the little black book into her purse, scrawled a note onto James' potion's homework, and dashed out of the room. Aidan trotted quickly out of the Gryffindor common room to the Slytherin accommodations located in the highest tower in all of Hogwarts. Typically, Aidan was a loner keeping her ideas and thoughts to herself for the sole reason that she simply felt she could not trust anyone else with the brilliant and imaginative workings of her mind. However, in this situation, Aidan was willing to make an exception to her golden rule of silence, because in order for her plot of revenge to work she would require the mind of her cunning friend, Brittany.

After Aidan left James lazily proceeded to the dining hall for some breakfast. He quickly found his friends seated at the end of the table discussing the pros and cons of staying single. James sat next to Remus and listened to their conversation as he peeled an apple.

"Well, you do have the added bonus of consistent sex for a period of time"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders at Remus' statement, "Yes but you have so many dates to remember; first kiss, first date, when you officially became a couple, one month, two monthsit goes on and on."

"And then as soon as you lose interest you have to deal with the breaking up and God knows how many bad experiences you three have had." Peter said.

Sirius laughed, "True but none of us have stayed long enough with a girl to leave a devastating effect."

"Speak for yourself," James scoffed, "I've left many an apple bruised."

Remus shuddered, "Terrible analogy, James. Really, it sent shivers through me."

Sirius grinned and swept wisps of his dark hair away from his face. His black eyes were lit with excitement, "James, I couldn't help overhearing all three of your escapades last night and I was hoping one of them was Lily."

James, "No actually they were all Aidan."

"All Aidan?" Sirius' eyes widened, "Nailing her once and awhile is fine but James I would not get mixed up with her. She's fierce."

James brushed aside his friend's fears, "No worries, mate. She's harmless, plus she's delectable in the sack."

Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing how psycho Aidan could become, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

After sipping his coffee, James peered at Remus carefully, "Not meaning to change the subject but why the hell are you wearing muggle clothing?"

Remus looked down at his carefully planned attire, "Well, I'm going to church with Morgan."

Sirius started, "There's a bloody church at Hogwarts? I say, are you sure?"

"Yes Sirius, just because you don't go, doesn't mean anyone else doesn't."

"Are you kidding me?" James stared, incredulous, "How long have you been going with her?"

"About a month."

"And all this time I thought you were trying to fuck her in your room," Sirius shook his head sadly, "But you were really going to some manipulating, controlling institution that sucks money out of the poor people under the illusion that they will somehow receive salvation because they believe they can pay their way into heaven."

Remus, James, and Peter looked at him strangely. Sirius shifted awkwardly," Um, pass the butter?"

"I never knew you had such strong sentiments on religion," Remus said shortly, munching on his toast. He turned to James with a sly smile, "You know, Lily goes to church with us."

James laughed, "You're not proposing that I go with you and put on some simpering little act."

Peter nodded with James, "Yes Remus, what are you thinking? James is practically the Antichrist."

"You would get some brownie points with Lily." Remus dangled the tantalizing morsel of information in front of James, with a smile.

James leaned back on his chair and thought about whether or not nailing Lily was worth going to church and listening to a priest hammer at him for forty-five minutes about going to hell and then Lily walked into the room and he made up his mind.

She was wearing a pure, virginal white dress down to her knees, with a tiny slit exposing her shapely thigh. Every male head in the room turned to watch her procession down the aisle. Her auburn hair flowed down her back in cascading ringlets and she walked proudly, knowing what she was doing to the men in the dining hall. James knew he had to have her. He wouldn't have some other chap just stealing away his ill-begotten masterpiece. After all she was his creation, so technically she belonged to him.

He gritted his teeth together and stood, "I'll do whatever it bloody takes." James turned on his heel and stormed out of the hall to change into his detested muggle outfit.

Morgan gleefully sat down next to Lily and began to eat her grapefruit. She was wearing a sophisticated strapless red dress with white polka dots scattered across the silky material. Across her chest the dress clung to her ample curves but at the waist, the bottom flowed outwards to a stop just above her knees. White kid gloves and a small red hat resting jauntily across her forehead completed the ensemble.

Lily glared, "Honey, you look positively adorable. No matter what good looks James gave me, I'll never have your class."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Lily, it's confidence not class. Now are you ready to go down to church?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes. I don't know why you drag me to church with you every Sunday. It's not like you've ever gone."

Morgan reapplied her red lipstick and tugged Lily to her feet; "I'm testing Remus to see how devoted he is. So far he has come to church with me and although he slept through some of the sermon he gave a reasonable effort. Before I sleep with men I must know be reassured that they are grade-A meat.

"Quite right but why of all religions did you pick Russian Orthodox?"

Morgan looked at Lily with a grin, "Because dear, they're just so romantic and quaint. I love the Russian people. They're positively lovely."

"Well, I'm sure Remus will be thrilled when he finds out you're just a regular catholic."

"Speaking of the devil," Morgan purred and held out a delicate hand to Remus, "Hello darling," She stood to kiss both his cheeks.

Remus grinned politely at Lily, "What a lucky man I must be to escort two of the most gorgeous women to church. You're lucky we're not going to a less reputable establishment or else I might lose my restraint and kidnap you both."

Morgan giggled lightly and caressed his shoulder, "Remus, you are such a devil."

A voice drifted over to them, "He is not. I believe that when I visited Spain their women nicknamed me _El Diablo,_ for my devilish good looks and misleading charisma."

Lily looked up to find herself face to face with James. She sucked in her breath quickly because he looked gorgeous. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his brown corduroys and a white collared shirt emphasized his lean figure. It was obvious that he hadn't used a brush since yesterday because his hair was messy and rings circled his eyes. He fidgeted under Lily's scrutiny and nervously ran a hand through his hair as though to flatten his hair, despite its obvious wildness.

"So, why are you all dressed up?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going to church."

"Oh, you're Russian orthodox, too?" she grinned, cocking her head to one side with an insincere look of interest.

James started. Russian orthodox, he knew nothing about their religion, "Yes. Yes I am."

Lily giggled, "Well let's be off." She had been skeptical after the eventful night at _Le Slut_, but James was proving to live up to his promise of friendship. He appeared to be genuinely trying to secure her trust.

Remus and Morgan led the small group, her arm clasped tightly through his. Their heads were close together, while they whispered and giggled.

Years before their time a former headmaster decided that a little religion was necessary to curb the sinful appetite of his students and he installed a magical program to offer an abundance of religions. There was Muslim, Lutheran, Catholic, Russian Orthodox, and Jewish but these were supplying the demand of Hogwarts because so far only students of this denomination had attended the school. The church services were held throughout the school in obscure spots, only able to be found by students searching for spiritual satisfaction and they could only be found on their respective days of worship. So far only Lily, Morgan, and Remus attended the Russian Orthodox service but Morgan was hopeful that the numbers would rise.

The small group arrived at a wooden door with the symbol of the cross engraved solemnly above the entrance.

"Right. So this is it." Morgan said brightly, "Are you sure you know what you're doing James?"

James gasped, "Of course. My mother raised me to be a genuine, fearful sinner."

Remus coughed.

"Well, let's proceed, shall we?" Lily said and they pushed into the door.

The cathedral was huge with gold decorations littered across the alters, walls, and windows. It was rather extravagant and James' eyes began to hurt from the shining brilliance of it all. Light shone through the ornate stained glass windows, making the atmosphere dignified and solemn.

"This place is massive," James whispered to Lily, "How do they hide all these cathedrals in Hogwarts."

"We think it disappears after today and goes somewhere in Russia and then there's some sort of charm that makes it appear again."

"Right."

Church began with a wizened old man entering the cathedral. He ignored his small congregation and launched into his sermon as if no one was even there. Half of the sermon was in Russian and inevitably, James' mind began to wander. Unwillingly, his thoughts turned to Aidan. She had been so hot from the previous night. He loved her moves, her body, and especially her voice. She would talk to him in a low dirty voice while he fucked her and it drove James mad. He was startled out of his thoughts when the priest slammed his bible shut and walked out of the cathedral, into a small room.

"Now what?" he whispered to Lily.

"Confession and Morgan always goes first."

Morgan rose dramatically and walked into the tiny closet. James slumped down into the pew, completely and utterly bored. He abruptly sat up when he smelled a distinct scent drifting towards him.

"Lily, do you smell that?" he asked.

She paused, "No. I don't smell anything."

James twisted around to investigate and he saw a figure dressed in black, beckoning him from the back of the cathedral.

"Excuse me," James whispered to Lily, "I have to go to the bathroom."

She nodded, apparently deep in conversation with Remus.

James hesitantly approached the figure, until they pulled him into the shadows and slammed him against the wall.

"What's all the fuss?" James hissed.

The mysterious person slipped off their hood and to James' surprise it was Aidan. He turned around to make sure Lily was looking the other way and pushed Aidan away into the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I found out you were here," she said simply, "and I wanted to continue what we started last night. I used a charm to send the smell of my perfume and my body to draw you over here.

"We continued that three times," but despite his protests James found that his resolve was weakening. Her eyes were so violet, her mouth shaped in a perfect pout and besides Lily was proving to be a tough egg to crack.

"Jesus Aidan, this is a church we're in." James said doubtfully.

She smiled, "That makes it all the more fun."

"Eh, what the fuck?" and he brought her body to his. He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Aidan responded eagerly, molding her body to fit his. James pushed Aidan against the wall and ran his fingers through her hair and then proceeded to slip his hand up her shirt. He teased her nipples with his fingers. She moaned lightly against him and softly bit his lip.

"God Aidan, you make me lose my resolve." he murmured in her ear.

"That's the point, dear." she whispered back. When he entered her she softly giggled, "I'm going to control you James Potter."

He stopped, "What's that?"

Aidan looked at him, "I said, I'm going to fuck you James Potter."

"Excellent," and he lifted her against the wall and thrust into her.

After discussing the British economy for a few minutes Lily turned to the empty seat next to her and wondered what happened to James. His antics confused and bewitched her. One moment he smiled at Lily like she was the sun and the next moment he acted as if he was bored of her. His attendance at Morgan's beloved church left her breathless with happiness, but then he disappeared at the first minute.

"Remus?"

"Yes Lily?"

"What are James' intentions?" Lily asked with a sigh.

Remus looked at her sharply. He suspected this question was coming and he did not know how to handle it. Ever since he had fallen for Morgan he was not sure on how to handle Lily. He did not want to hurt her but in order to save her feelings, it would be necessary to betray James and their worthy cause. So he answered the best way he knew how.

"He is confused by you Lily. Every girl James has met, has fallen at his feet and you are proving more difficult. He tried to control you by making you beautiful and even then you would not worship him. I would say that to him you are a challenge," he looked earnestly at Lily, focusing on her large green eyes, "But Lily, I swear that if you play your cards right James will fall for you. The road to winning his heart though will require you to outsmart him and so far no woman has managed to do that."

At this point the priest came out and sniffed at Remus.

He winked at Lily, "Guess it's my turn. See you in a few."

After his rendezvous with Aidan, James hurriedly straightened his shirt and approached Lily. Her auburn head seemed to be bent in prayer but James suspected she was trying to sleep.

"Hey there," he said softly and took a seat.

She glanced at him, her ivory skin gleaming in the slanted sunlight streaming through the glass windows. James stared at her and thought the only other woman she resembled was an angel he had seen once in a picture. Her eyes were wide in innocence and for the first time ever James did not want to take advantage of her. He thought he should very much like to love Lily gently and carefully. However, habit reigned supreme and James shook his head to snap himself out of this ridiculous idea. He needed to fuck Lily simply to gain prestige and fame. James Potter wanted to be a legacy in Hogwarts History. Morgan and Remus approached the pair and Morgan said,

"James darling, it's your turn."

He gave her a blank expression, "For what?"

Morgan giggled, "For confession, silly."

James rolled his eyes at Remus and grudgingly trudged to the small box. He stepped into the confined space, careful not to brush his clothing against the dust. Gingerly, he sat.

"Hello?" he called.

"Yes, my son."

James tried to recall what the books he read said about confession, "Forgive me Father, for it has been eighteen years since my last confession."

"That has been a long time, my son."

James grinned wickedly as an idea popped into his head, "Father, I have committed a grievous sin in the eyes of our Lord."

The voice floated back to him, "Nothing is hidden from the eyes of God and all sins will be forgiven in the name of our Lord, Jesus Christ."

In a satisfied voice, James said, "I just fucked a girl in your church and it was one of the best fucks of my life."

He walked out of the confession box, back towards his friends practically walking on air.

Ok, so I know I'm developing Aidan and James' relationship more than Lily and James' relationship but I promise the next chapter will have more Lily and James.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh this is really awful. It's full of passive verbs. Something I'm desperately trying to avoid. Anyway, it's fairly long and I hope you like it. I know I have horrid punctuation but please try to overlook my misplaced commas. I own nothing..none of these songs or anything Harry Potter related except for Morgan.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. You are fantastic. I'm glad at least some people like my writing. You don't know how much I love getting reviews. Jennifer, I'm glad you liked my writing and found it amusing. You brought up things I forgot that I wrote.

__

You've got your dum bfriends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Finally, it was time for the most anticipated Quidditch match of the year and it fell between two of the greatest rivals ever to exist in the history of magic. Slytherin versus Gryffindor and it promised to be incredibly intense. Already there were small quarrels breaking out in the school hallways. A Slytherin girl found herself utterly bewitched so that she could only say things like, "Gryffindor is the best!" and "I'd love to shag Sirius Black." Unfortunately, this girl happened to be the steady girlfriend of the keeper on the Slytherin team. He was especially peeved when she cried out, "James Potter is so much better at snogging than you." By the time the day of the match approached, it looked like there was going to be an all out brawl.

On the morning of the match Lucius Malfoy, the bitter rival of James Potter, approached the Gryffindor breakfast table. A hush fell over the cafeteria. James was seated quietly at the end of the table, sipping his coffee and reading _The Daily Prophet_. When they stood next to each other, which didn't happen often, the two men were like day and night. Lucius' fair looks clashed with James' dark coloring, but despite that one small difference, James and Lucius were very much alike. Along with their cockiness, general sexual appeal, and talented Quidditch skills, both shared an extreme distaste for the other.

Lucius paused right in front of James, blocking his reading light. He leaned over James, his platinum hair falling appealingly over his detached blue eyes, "Are you ready to lose Potter?"

James laughed and stood up. He casually threw an arm around Lucius' neck, "Oh Lucius. Why not drop this playful banter? I believe we could really be good chums. We're ambitious, arrogant, incredibly handsome, and we come from two of the most powerful families in the magical community. Oh wait. Now I remember why we could never be friends," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I believe your lower anatomy is a bit too insufficient, if you know what I mean. Running around with me might bruise your ego."

Lucius stiffened at his touch and coolly shrugged James' grip off, "Oh well said, Potter. Your creative insults always manage to refresh my mind."

James rolled his eyes, "Lucius, do you ever drop that icy façade or does it really work that well for you?"

"Just wait, you faggot. All your clever little comments won't save you on the field. I'll wipe that arrogant smirk off your face with my broom." Lucius stalked off away from James.

"Oh bravo Lucius. That was an incredible show of vocabulary. Really spectacular. Faggot, that's very creative." James called after the seething Slytherin and he chuckled.

Later on that day Sirius was looking for James. He knew exactly where to find him. James had specific traditions that must be fulfilled before important games. The most obligatory ritual for James was to shower in the locker room for at least an hour. He always sat on a small bench in the middle of the open shower with his head in his hands, feeling the warm water run down his back. This is where Sirius found him and he paused at the door of the shower,

"Would you mind throwing a towel across your naked body while I talk to you?"

James jumped slightly at the interruption, but grudgingly threw a towel over his naked body, "You know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm thinking about the upcoming game."

Sirius nodded, "You have a visitor though. Thought you might like to know."

James laid down on the bench and shut his eyes, "Who is it?"

"Lily."

He sat up, forgetting he had only a towel draped loosely around his hips, "I'll be right out."

Sirius covered his eyes and scrambled away from James, "Jesus Christ, James. I do not appreciate seeing your genitals. I might not be able to play Quidditch after this. I'll see the ball and just picture your hideous.thing."

As he wrapped the towel more securely around his waist, James grimaced at his friend's immature behavior, "Aww Sirius. Its only because you've never seen one that big."

Sirius straightened up instantly, "You bloody bitch." He tackled James to the ground and the pair wrestled around on the floor. Sirius locked James between his arms and shoved his face into his armpit. James instantly maneuvered himself around so Sirius was trapped between his legs. At this point Lily entered the locker room.

Her thinly shaped eyebrow was skeptically raised and she tilted her head to one side, "You know James, I always suspected you were gay."

James and Sirius sprung apart. They coughed uncomfortably and tried to explain.

"You see Lily"

"We were just having a bit of fun"

She held up a hand, "No need to explain boys. I think I'm quite capable to assess the situation on my own."

Sirius and James stood up, blushing and mumbling under their breath.

Lily grinned, "Anyway, I was wondering if I could have a word with James before the match."

James looked at Sirius, "Yes. Of course."

Sirius left the room watching them out of the corner of his eye and as soon as he was out of their sight he eagerly ran to find Remus and Peter. He gleefully grabbed a nearby girl and shook her, "They're going to fuck!" Then he ran off.

Lily nervously stepped towards James. She was about to take the advice of Morgan and she was frightfully scared that, for once, Morgan's infinite wisdom would prove to be disastrous. James looked up at her with his deep eyes and Lily felt her stomach drop. He was so incredibly good-looking.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Lily straightened up and thrust her chest forward, "Actually, I didn't come here to talk."

James blinked, "Well, what did you have in mind? A game of chess, perhaps?"

At this point Lily was scared out of her mind but she forced herself to perform the most daring thing she had ever done. She thought James looked very sexy, wearing nothing but a white towel tied loosely right below his hips. His black hair was flattened to his head from the water and his skin glistened. Seductively, she strutted towards James, hoping that she wouldn't trip. She was wearing a simple, knee-length, red skirt that emphasized her long, lean legs and a black collared T-shirt. He rose to meet her and with two steps Lily was in his arms. His hand snaked down her back, caressing her silky skin. Lily savored the kiss and she was delighted to be this close to his toned body. With one smooth, practiced move James lifted Lily onto a bench and placed his body over hers. She ran her hands over his muscles and gently pushed away from him. James' lips sought hers questioningly.

Lily blushed, "Not so fast. I only came to wish you good luck."

James stared down at her. He was incredibly turned on right before a match and Lily was to do nothing about it.

"You mean, after all that, you're just going to leave?"

Lily started, surprised that James would react this way, "Well, yes. I hadn't really expected it to go any further."

James sat up abruptly and Lily tumbled from his lap onto the floor.

"Bloody hell. Don't you know how hard it is for me to focus before Quidditch?" James stood up and began to pace as he lectured Lily.

Lily shrank against the row of lockers and mutely watched James.

"I mean, seriously, you come in here looking hot as hell and then you make out with me. Now, you want to leave without finishing the job?"

"I guess I didn't think about it like that." she stammered.

"Bloody right. Just get out. I need to masturbate now."

Lily's head snapped up and she blushed a deep red, "You what?"

James glanced at her sharply and ran a hand through his hair swiftly, "Masturbate. You know, to pleasure oneself. Don't tell me you've never done it?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't."

__

No wonder you're such a bitch, James thought but aloud he said, "You should try it. Really releases the mind."

Lily turned away from him and walked out of the room, hoping to salvage the small respect she had left for James.

James laughed softly and called, "Thanks for at least providing a suitable fantasy."

She shuddered and wondered why she felt so strongly for James. After all, the bloke was just a pig trapped in a gorgeous man's body.

Morgan stood up in the Gryffindor section and waved frantically to Lily.

"Over here darling! I've got two seats for us." As usual she looked spectacular. She was wearing a red and yellow scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Her blue denim jeans hugged her hips and a lovely black turtleneck completed the outfit.

Lily felt the crisp, fall air blow across her face and she felt chilly. She conjured up a warm, fleece jacket and eagerly accepted the hot cocoa Morgan gave her.

"I can't wait for the match to start. I'm sure it will be fantastic. By the way, how did it go with James?"

Lily moaned and put her head in hers hands, "Perfectly awful. I made out with him and it was going great but then I didn't want to go that far and he freaked out."

Morgan shrugged, "The best laid plans often go awry."

"What comforting advice." her friend said wryly.

"Shh. The match is about to start. We'll talk later."

The two girls turned eagerly towards the pitch and began to cheer along with their fellow house members. Both teams entered with incredible arrogance. Sirius and James led the Gryffindor team and Lucius was strutting in front of Slytherin. Much to Lily's disgust, James began to dance around the pitch furiously pumping his arms in the air. Sirius instantly ran over to join him and the two took of their robes and flashed their naked chests to the entire Hogwarts student body and staff. The crowd roared and a few girls even fainted.

"Oh bloody hell." Lily said and eyed the shrieking girls next to her with disdain.

Morgan stopped cheering and leaned over to Lily, "Remember that was you just a few weeks ago."

Lily looked around in her horror, "Morgan, why didn't you tranquilize me?"

Madam Hooch severely reprimanded both boys for their inexcusable show of nudity and vanity. Afterwards she told Sirius he needed to stay after the match for a more specific type of punishment. Sirius grinned cheekily and smacked her lightly on the bum. Lucius and James shook hands and both teams few into the air. Remus and Peter were the announcers for the game because they were amiable and knew enough about the sport. However, despite all their skills it was mostly because Remus had sex with Madam Hooch his sixth year. In her day she was considered quite the beauty.

Peter began to talk into his microphone, "Another lovely fall day at Hogwarts and I can feel the anticipation radiating from the crowd. This is the first match for Slytherin and Gryffindor to face off. Both teams possess incredible talent. Slytherin has a new player, David Glass, eager to prove his worth against his house rival. I'm sure it will be an incredible game."

"Right you are Peter and here we go," Remus took over the narration at the start of the game, "Madam Hooch throws the quaffle into the air and Black swoops down to start the game off with Gryffindor possession. The game starts off with a brilliant act of aggression committed by Black on Slytherin chaser, Randolph Maximus. Black strikes Maximus over the head with his boot and zooms towards the goal. I certainly hope Slytherin keeper, Hugh Castlereagh, can keep his head because Black has an arm like a slingshot. Sure enough, YES BLACK SCORES. Ten points for Gryffindor. What a spectacular shot."

Far above the crowd, James let out a yell of congratulations for Black. He was drifting on his broom waiting for a glimpse of the snitch. Malfoy was across the pitch and he appeared to be doing the same. Meanwhile, on the ground the game was heating up.

Slytherin beater, David Glass, was streaking down the field next to Randolph Maximus. He eagerly batted away any bludger that came close to his chaser. One of the most talented Gryffindor keepers, Sandra McKnight, was ready. She was poised for action and prepared to block Maximus' shot. Unfortunately, a nearby bludger came near Glass and he aimed it neatly at Sandra's head. The force knocked her off the broom and she went spiraling to the ground, leaving Maximus an open shot.

Remus was standing and furiously shaking his fist at Glass. "You lousy coward. The only way for your team to score is to decimate our keeper! Wait till you get off the field, mate. I'll show you what pain is."

Glass floated by on his broom and flashed Remus a cocky smile.

Remus huffily sat back in his seat, "Bloody hell. I'll kill him." Instantly he turned red because he forgot the microphone was only ten inches away from him, "Right then. Back to the game."

The game continued to be intense as the score escalated. Both teams were incredibly talented. Finally, the score was tied at 200-200. James was beginning to grow desperate. There was no sign of the snitch. Suddenly he saw gold glinting on the far side of the field. With a quick glance at Malfoy he flattened his body to the broomstick and raced to his goal. Malfoy was quick to see James zooming towards the snitch and he quickly followed suit.

"Remus! I believe James has caught sight of the snitch. Yes, it appears that he is desperately trying to beat Malfoy. Get it James!" Peter leaned over the edge of the stadium and dangerously risked falling to his death.

Eventually, Lucius caught up and the pair was neck in neck. Black hair lashing against Malfoy's blonde. Both hands were stretched out but James pulled away and quickly brought his broom back against Lucius, trying to knock him off his broom.

"Nice try Potter." Lucius laughed.

"Well, it distracted you well enough," and James pulled up quickly because the snitch had changed directions while Lucius was busy trying to straighten his broom. He wheeled about and streaked after the snitch.

"Fuck," Malfoy cried out and tried to turn as well but he didn't have enough time and smashed into the Slytherin goalpost.

James was inches away and stretched his fingers farther. He felt his hands grasp the snitch and happiness enveloped his heart. He zoomed high into the air, amid the screams and cheers of his peers. When James reached a suitable height, he dove back to the ground and pulled up at the last second. Applause rang out and all his team members pulled him from his broom to mob him on the field. Sirius and James hugged and then James winked,

"Watch this."

He mounted his broom and flew over to the Gryffindor section. James searched through the house to find Lily. When he spotted her, he gently guided his broom to her and offered his hand, "Care to join me on my victory lap?"

Lily smirked, eager to get her revenge, and was about to turn him down when she felt Morgan nudging her. Her emerald eyes gazed up at James in distrust and he smiled prettily. Lily stood and James clasped her around the waist and threw her slight body behind him. Lily gasped at the sudden increase in height and quickly remembered her fear of falling. She wrapped her arms around James and buried her head into his back.

"Don't be afraid. This is the only place I am myself," James whispered.

Lily looked at the back of James' head and thought those words were the truest ones she ever heard James say. He waved to the cheering crowd as they slowly flew around the stadium. Some girls even threw roses at James and he caught one for Lily. Lily smiled softly and then out of the corner of her eye she saw an object hurtling towards her head. It was a rotten egg. She ducked and the egg narrowly missed her. Lily looked around in confusion. She saw several jealous girls sitting in the Hufflepuff section and gave them the finger. James laughed at her show of aggression and slowly spiraled to the ground. He lifted her down from the broom and the two joined the boisterous crowd, heading towards the castle.

"That was a fantastic game," Lily said excitedly, "When you and Lucius were racing I just thought I would die from the excitement."

James grinned and glanced at her, "Yeah, I knew I would get it though."

"A bit cocky, are we?"

James stopped and looked at her seriously, "Not cocky. I just know. Good always triumphs over evil, especially when it comes to heroes like myself."

Lily giggled, "Aren't you being a bit presumptuous, calling Malfoy evil?"

James shrugged and continued walking, "Lucius is pure evil. If you knew him like I knew him you would understand."

She fell into step next to him, "You're a bit odd. I can never interpret your mixed signals. Sometimes it seems like you genuinely like me and other times" Lily trailed off and looked away.

James knew she would address him at one point about his random behavior and he took a deep breath. However, before he could begin a shrill voice drifted from the castle.

"Jamesy! Jamesy, dear!" A tiny figure came running down the path, her arms waving wildly.

"Oh no," James whispered. A look of horror creeping over his face, "Oh no."

The tiny figure flung herself into James' arms, "Oh my baby. You were the best. I've only seen your father fly like the way you do. Baby boy." And she burst into tears.

James awkwardly patted her back, "Lily, this is my mother. Mother, meet Lily Evans."

The tearful woman looked up from James' shoulder. She was not what most people would consider beautiful, but she was certainly striking. Her ebony hair was wrapped tightly to her head and black eyes stared back at Lily.

"Are you part of the Evans family from Lancaster?" The odd woman asked Lily.

"No," Lily stuttered, "From London."

"Hmm, I've never heard of any Evans from London. I'll have to look into your family."

James blushed, "Mum, her family is muggles."

Mrs. Potter drew her breath in sharply, "Really? Well, that's all very good and done." She turned back to James and whispered, "Muggles, you say? Are you quite sure?"

James looked away, embarrassed, "Mum, shut up."

His mother smiled brightly at Lily, "Well, we all have to make due with what we have. James, shall we continue to the dining hall? Your father is waiting."

Lily was visibly stung by the subtle insult and James could tell, but he only shrugged helplessly. Mrs. Potter linked arms with James and the pair ambled their way to the castle. Lily stared at the ground, her eyes smarting, and followed behind. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that James did nothing. He only shrugged and escorted his mother away. Lily felt cheated. She thought James was beginning to open up and then another interruption dragged him further away from her. Once again her heart was broken by the mystery that was James Potter.

ok all done for now but I've got some good ideas for the next chapter. So please read and review or else I might have to start threatening like the other authors do. 25 reviews before the next chapter. Haha just joking. How about five reviews before the next chapter? Does that suit everyone? Oh well. This wasn't that interesting of a chapter, more of a filler to introduce James' lovely mother. Let me know what you think.

Carrie


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. Hello all. Thanks for the most wonderful and beautiful reviews **ever**. You guys are the best.

GaIadriel Hermione Potter- I wanted to comment on my knowledgeable Russian Orthodox religious fan. I was aware of those things you pointed out because I took Russian History Honors and was made aware of these fascinating people. I thought it would be quicker for the plot if it was no longer than 45 minutes and the pew thing was just to make it easier on me. Everything else you said was true but I took the easy way out. You are very right though and I give you five stars for extreme intelligence and I give myself no stars for taking the easy way out. 

Neways, did I mention you guys were the best? I really hope you like this. Unfortunately I couldn't thank everyone cause right now I can't get onto to see all my reviewers. It's being gay.

But one of my reviewers, Cate, guessed my whole plot! Hahaha. I knew I had the smartest reviewers.

I'll try to thank EVERYONE who reviews next chapter personally. But THANKS TO EVERYONE RIGHT NOW! **hugs and kisses**

I own nothing

-

Lily sat dejectedly in the dining hall, not enjoying the festivities around her. Everyone was celebrating the defeat of Slytherin, except, of course, the house of Slytherin. They were sitting dejectedly as well. Peter sat next to Lily with a sloppy grin on his face. He slipped a large amount of rum in the pumpkin juice and every student in the school was feeling the effects. Remus and Morgan sat across from Lily and were giggling into their glasses, whispering into each other's ears. James and Sirius were dining with James' parents in separate room reserved for visiting parents and Lily couldn't shake the depressed feeling that enveloped her body the minute James and his mom walked away from her. Morgan looked up from her giggling for one moment to study Lily.

"Cat got your tongue, dear?" she asked and almost fell into Remus' lap.

"No. Just tired." Lily lied.

Peter laughed and put his arm around her, "Lily's just a bit horny from watching James zoom around on his large broomstick."

Lily let out a harsh laugh, "Far from it."

"Then why the glum face?" Remus leaned across the table and stared into her eyes.

Lily sighed and decided to tell them the truth, "I met James' mum."

Remus shrank back and hissed, making the sign of the cross with his fingers, "Oh no. She's tainted you with her evil karma. Keep away from me."

Everyone broke into laughter but Peter grew serious, "She's a bitch, Lily. You shouldn't take anything she says to heart."

Morgan nodded, agreeing, "It's true. Her and my mother graduated from Hogwarts together and mother said she was simply horrid."

"I'm not worried about his mother," Lily explained, "I mean, yes she is a bitch but when James introduced us he told her I was a muggle."

Peter and Remus exchanged glances and Remus said, "So you've received the royal treatment from Cordelia Potter then?"

Lily eyed both of the boys, "So it's a well known fact she doesn't like muggles?"

Peter shrugged, "It's not that she doesn't like them. Its just no muggle girl is going to marry into that family. Only purebred for her Jamesy. She's really sickening, actually."

"Anyway, James totally just let her act condescending to me. He didn't even try to stick up for me," Lily complained.

"Well, what did you expect?" Remus asked, "James adores his mother and she's the only woman who actually intimidates him. I'm surprised he introduced you to her."

Lily threw her spoon across the table, hitting a first year in the process, "Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated?"

In a small, elegant room somewhere deep within the castle, James was sweating under his mother's scrutiny. Underneath her petite exterior there was a menacing dragon, just waiting to be let out. She calmly stirred her cup of tea and watched him carefully.

"So James," she said sweetly, "Who was that redhead I saw you with? A girlfriend?"

Sirius laughed softly and when Cordelia threw him a glare, he covered it up as a cough.

"Well mother. She's a friend." James said lamely.

At this point Sirius couldn't help himself. He snorted into his own teacup and excused himself to go to the bathroom. James was envious that Sirius was able to back out of danger so easily and now he was stuck with two of the world's most intimidating people. After Sirius was gone James' father, Vladimir Potter, spoke for the first time. He was a tall, imposing man and it was obvious that James received most of his good looks from his father. Vladimir had curly black hair and bright green eyes. His skin was unwrinkled and he still walked proudly for a man his age.

"James, your mother has a right to be concerned over your love interests. I want to make sure you understand that if you impregnate this muggle girl we will not support any of your future endeavors."

His son turned bright red at this suggestion, "Father, I do not know what you are implying but I would never engage in activities like that with someone of her station."

Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief and said, "It's not that we don't like muggles, dear. They're just a bit below our standards and we do not want some crazy girl trying to trap you with a child."

James fidgeted uncomfortably and took a sip of his water. He knew Lily would never trap him. She was simple but sweet and James was surprised to find that he wished he had the courage to defend her.

"Well, now that we cleared that up that unpleasant subject, I wanted to discuss the upcoming Christmas holidays with you," Cordelia said brightly, "I know we can expect Sirius to spend the whole break with us but what about Remus and Peter?"

"Remus can come for a few days and after that he has to go spend time with his family. Peter still doesn't know. " James said and wondered where Sirius was. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Sirius showed up, bringing an unexpected guest. It was Aidan.

Sirius grinned at the wide-eyed look on James' face, "Look who I found when I made my trip the lavatory," he said.

Aidan smiled prettily, her violet robes bringing out the twinkle in her eyes, "I just was trying to find James to drop off his Potions notes. It was so generous of him to give them to me."

Cordelia rose from her seat, gracefully, "My dear girl, come sit down," She conjured a chair for Aidan, "Tell me, child. What's your name?"

Aidan sat down, "My name is Aidan Swavely."

Cordelia tapped her finger against her chin, "I've heard that name before. Oh, of course I knew your father. Very respectable family you come from, dear. I believe that your great-grandfather helped to defeat the goblins in the Battle of Gurney."

"Only a little. He was a general so he didn't actually fight." Aidan said modestly.

Cordelia smiled, "Well, I'm James' mother but you can call me Cordelia. This is my husband Vladimir."

Aidan stood and shook both of their hands warmly, "I'm so pleased to meet your acquaintances. I've heard so much about you from James."

Cordelia glanced sharply at her son, "Really? James hasn't mentioned any of his girlfriends from school."

James broke in before Aidan could answer, "Mother, Aidan is just a friend. She's in the Slytherin house so we don't get a chance to talk."

"Yes, they only get a chance to fuck." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Vladimir asked.

Sirius looked up, "I said they have rotten luck."

"Vladimir's grandfather was in the Slytherin house," Cordelia said, "His name was Iaroslov Menshikov. I'm not quite sure what happened to him."

Vladimir spoke up, "He disappeared after some scandal with a kitchen maid. Odd fellow. I never really liked him."

"I remember hearing about him. He was brilliant in the subject of Dark Arts." Aidan said.

Vladimir nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. He did like that sort of thing. Of course, you do not?" He turned his sharp eyes to study Aidan.

She shifted nervously and gave him a very fake smile, "Of course not. My family is only involved in respectable enterprises. Which reminds me, I really must go call my mother. They're touring the America's for the holidays."

Cordelia gasped, "My dear, are you sure that's safe? I've heard there are natives in South America that eat humans."

Aidan laughed, "They're quite safe but I'm afraid they won't be back until sometime after New Year's. I've got the gloomy, old mansion to myself." and at this Aidan turned away with a sigh.

"Oh no!" Cordelia said, "You must come stay with us. We have plenty of room in our manor. James is having a few friends visit but no girls and I so would like a female companion. Please, darling, say you'll come."

Aidan's violet eyes glimmered and she turned to James. He was slamming his head against the table.

"I'd be delighted, Cordelia."

The older woman clapped her hands; "This will truly be a wonderful Christmas."

Sirius raised his glass for a toast, "If not wonderful, then purely entertaining."

"

Cordelia and Vladimir were preparing to leave at the end of the meal and James could not be happier to see them go. Vladimir helped his wife into her fur coat and they turned back to James and Sirius.

"Sirius darling, be a good boy and try to do well in your studies." Cordelia said and kissed both of his cheeks, "I'll have a special present for you at Christmas if you try extra hard."

James eyed his friend with apprehension and, not for the first time, wondered if Sirius bagged his mother.

Vladimir pulled James aside, while Sirius and his mother talked, "Son, I've heard about some of your escapades at this school and I am not pleased. If word gets out about your raging hormones the Potter reputation will be ruined. I know it is futile for me to forbid you from engaging in sexual activities, but try to be more discreet. I won't tell your mother about this because if she found out it, she could lapse back into one of her spells, and you know how those go."

James nodded, remembering all the times his mother sank into a deep depression over imagined or real situations and events. Vladimir turned towards Sirius, thus dismissing James and he simply shook Sirius' hand and slipped him a couple gold coins.

Sirius took the money willingly and winked at James, before slipping out the door.

Cordelia looked at her son with affection, "Darling, do have a good time for the end of the term. We miss you very much at home. The manor is so drafty without you and your little friends running around. Invite a few more for the holidays if you wish." she gave him a dry kiss on the cheek and flounced out of the room, followed closely by Vladimir. James let out a huge sigh of relief and went to find Sirius.

Sirius was waiting for James around the corner and he fell into step next to his friend.

"So? Does your mummy love Aidan now?"

James snorted, "Couldn't stop talking about how lovely the girl was and what wonderful bloodlines she had. At one point I couldn't remember if we were talking about Aidan or my mother's thoroughbred."

Sirius laughed, "Sorry about the Christmas bit. I had no idea your mother would invite her for the holiday. I was just trying to get the party started."

"Not your fault. I was just thinking it might do me some good to invite Lily as well. You know, score a couple points with the old girl."

"That would be really lovely. The two girls at it the whole week. I'd love to see that." Black grinned a very malicious grin.

James stopped suddenly, "You're right, Sirius. It's brilliant. I could ignore Aidan the whole week despite her advances and then Lily would see that I really liked her. Rejecting Aidan and receiving Lily. I am so intelligent. Really, it's quite dangerous."

"You think you could really resist Aidan for a whole two weeks?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not. I'll just fuck her when Lily's not around."

Dinner was over and the students were slowly returning to their respective houses. The real parties were about to begin. Lily was in the Gryffindor house trying to control the antics of Peter and Remus. Apparently, they were trying to make up for the absence of James and Sirius. Already they jinxed a few third years with a curse that made them balloon to large sizes, and float around the room. Lily was desperately trying to jump to reach them on the ceiling.

"Bugger off Remus and help me fix them. Seriously, you're a prefect."

Remus smiled, "I know but sometimes it's nice to be bad."

Lily threw up her hands and let out a frustrated yell. She heard a low chuckle and spun around ready to hex the fiend. It was James. He held up his hands in defense and laughed even louder.

"Lily it's me," he said, "No need to do anything rash now."

"Oh," she lowered her wand, feeling dumb, "What do you want?"

James looked around the common room, "Is there anyway we could talk in private?"

"Well, I have to remove the spell Remus and Peter cast on these third years and I have no idea how long that will take. I've been trying but it's a bit difficult."

James pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. The wand morphed into a long needle and James reached up to pop the nearest third year. The air fizzled out and the young girl flew around the room for a few seconds before landing on her feet. He quickly popped the remaining human balloons and turned back to Lily.

"Shall we?"

Lily stared in amazement, "How did you know they wouldn't explode if you popped them?"

James snickered, his perfect, white teeth flashing, "Lucky guess."

Remus and Morgan were leaning against the wall, kissing passionately, but at the sound of the third years being popped Remus looked up.

"Hey James!" he yelled drunkenly, "Why'd you ruin my fun?"

"Sorry Remus. Every once and awhile I must do something slightly charitable." James said and ushered Lily up the steps into his private room. Lily glanced around skeptical of James' intentions.

"It's okay Lily." James said as he threw himself across the bed, "I don't bite."

Lily sat primly on the edge of the bed, "Is there something you wanted to discuss?"

James leaned up against his pillows and tried to comb his fingers through his tousled hair, "Yes. I wanted to ask you about Christmas."

"What about it?" she asked, confused.

"Well, my mother always has a big Christmas holiday. She has a party with guests and everything. Usually, Remus, Sirius, and Pete come up for most of the week and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

Lily coughed, "This is a bit sudden, isn't it?"

"Yes, I must admit that it is rather abrupt but I would really appreciate it if you would grace my home with your presence." his eyes twinkled.

"I'd have to talk to my parents and I'm sure they would hate it" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked up at James. He had a very small smile on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Lily asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, you're just very mature for your age." he said.

"Me? Mature. More like clumsy and foolish."

James shook his head, "No. A class act. Not like the other sluts in this school."

"Well, thank you. That is quite considerate."

"So you'll come?" James asked, hopefully.

Lily tilted her head, considering the proposition, "I'll try, but I'm not making any guarantees."

James nodded, "I understand. You can even invite Megan if you want to."

"You mean Morgan?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said."

Later that night, Lily was performing her prefect duties and patrolling the school for trouble. She didn't mind the late nighttime watch because she had a chance to inspect parts of the school she normally would never go near. For instance, one of her favorite sections in the entire Hogwarts castle was the Hall of Mirrors. There were all sorts of mirrors hanging from the walls. Some were normal and some were not so normal. One mirror beautified whoever looked upon it and another took away beauty, so that the person became ugly. Several had faces inside the mirror so when a person looked into the glass it appeared that they had a mustache or glasses. Lily's personal favorite was the one that showed inner beauty. She always found that the mirror shone when she looked at her reflection. At the moment she was looking into one of the few regular mirrors when she saw a reflection she did not expect. It was Lucius Malfoy. Lily turned around, warily. She did not know Lucius well. He was Head Boy so they were on a friendly yet professional basis, but Lily still found him untrustworthy and sly. He was leaning casually against a wall, staring at himself in the mirror.

"You like the mirrors too?" he asked, his hair hung limply across his face. He was stunningly handsome. Unlike the Marauders, he was actually considered untouchable. Not many girls in Hogwarts had the pleasure of Lucius Malfoy and when they did, most wouldn't kiss and tell. Lucius was truly a mystery.

"Yes, I find them amusing." Lily admitted.

Lucius nodded, "Most people find them to be eerie."

"I guess I can understand why. It's a little frightening when someone sneaks up on you and their face suddenly appears next to you." Lily said and looked at him with directness.

Lucius laughed, his blue eyes gleaming, "Yes, I suppose it was wrong of me to surprise you. You were so absorbed in admiring your reflection though. I thought it a shame to bother you."

Lily snorted, "I was not admiring myself."

"Why not?" Lucius came to stand next to her and rest his hands on her arms. He gently steered her around to her reflection, "You are perfectly admirable."

Lily bit her lip. She did not like this kind of attention from Lucius. He was undeniably good-looking but he was still a Malfoy.

"Don't be so nervous, Lily. Do I scare you?"

She raised her chin a little. Lily knew it was foolish for her to be afraid of Lucius. He was just a boy, "No, I am not. After all, you're just like all the others. You want me after what James did. Never before."

Lucius shrugged, "Potter is not worth your time. He's a savage dressed in a gentlemen's clothing. He knows nothing of culture, sophistication, or women."

Lily raised an eyebrow, skeptically, "And you do?"

"I know enough about women. I know enough about you." he whispered softly in her ear, "I've seen you in front of the Mirror of Judgement. Even now that you have experienced a metamorphosis into the ravishing creature that you are, your inner beauty outshines your outer beauty."

Lily sagged into his touch and melted at his words. Here was a real man, not an impish child, ready for mischief. James was wrong about Lucius. He was not evil; he was a true gentleman. Lucius caressed her arms, his soft fingers drifting across Lily.

"Don't waste yourself on a loser like Potter," he said quietly, "When you have had enough of him, I will be waiting." Lucius melted away from her into the shadows, leaving Lily wondering if it was all just a dream.

Okay hope you loved it. Read and review if you love me. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. I think that's fair, don't you? Excuse my punctuation. You all know it's awful.

Carrie


	11. Chapter 11

0 Okay, I just was reading a bunch of fanfics about Lily and James and I noticed Peter is never in them. I just thought that was really stupid because why would they all be such great friends if all Peter did was sit in the corner and make dumb comments every once and awhile. Dumb. Why would it be such a great betrayal when he turned in Lily and James if he was only an acquaintance? He, obviously, must have been at least a close friend. So ignoring Peter completely annoys me. Okay, sorry that was off the topic but I was just wondering if anyone else had the same view as me and if you review maybe you could let me know what you think.

Selfish

I don't wanna share you with anybody else

Don't want them

Hugging you, touching you, feeling you, kissing you

You can call me selfish

I'm selfish

I don't want to share you with anybody else

I don't want no one around you

Calling you, paging you

You can call me selfish

Snow was falling gently on the rolling hills that led up to Hogwarts Castle. The school was empty though because most of the students were waiting patiently on the train to begin their long journey home. There was excitement in the air as the students eagerly chatted to each other about longtime Christmas traditions and the presents they were expecting. While everyone else was rushing about the train and singing Christmas carols, Lily and Morgan were planning the upcoming events that were to take place at the Potter Manor. Morgan was seated elegantly next to a window, looking very cozy in an oversized gray sweater and a pair of tight denim jeans. She was sipping hot cocoa and braiding Lily's hair, who was lounging on the floor.

"Well, I brought my red evening gown and one of my little black dresses for the Potter's Christmas party. I wasn't sure if it would very formal and I wanted to play it safe," she paused and looked nervously down at Lily, "Do you think I should have brought that mauve dress my mother bought me?"

Lily shook her head, "No. I think it would have been a bit much."

Morgan nodded in agreement and returned to Lily's hair, "You're right. I look washed out in the dress, anyway."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Sure Morgan. As if you could look washed out."

"Darling, never underestimate the importance of finding your true color. How many times must I remind you that the best way to bring out your beauty is to find a color that accentuates your features." Morgan shook her comb at Lily.

Someone coughed at the door and both girls looked up, surprised. Well, Lily was more relieved than surprised because Morgan's tirades on fashion could get a bit preachy. It was Lucius.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your fashion tips Morgan," he said with a sheepish grin, "but I was just wondering if I could speak to Lily for a moment."

Morgan smiled cheerfully, "Of course, darling. I can amuse myself well enough without you. Cheerio dears."

Lucius held the door for Lily and the pair stepped into the hall. He glanced up, looking somewhat anxious and very out of character for a Malfoy. Lily had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. However, Lucius quickly regained his composure and his face was masked. Lily could no longer see any trace of nervousness on his face.

"I just wanted to say good-bye before the break and to wish you a happy Christmas. I know you're spending the holiday with James and his delightful fan club, but I sincerely hope you have an enjoyable experience with Boy Wonder."

Lily smiled gently, "Lucius, that was very nice. Niceness is a quality that is actually very becoming to you."

He shrugged and winked mischievously, "Don't tell anyone because it might ruin my reputation. I couldn't ever let it out that a Malfoy can actually be a decent human being."

Lily placed her hand over her heart, "I won't tell. Scout's honor."

Lucius cocked his head in confusion; "Scout's what?"

She laughed, "Nevermind. It's a muggle thing."

The blonde-haired boy smiled. He smoothed back a stray wisp of hair towards Lily's face. His hand lingered on her cheek.

"You want to know something?" he asked, his voice a low murmur. His ardent gaze cast a spell over Lily, rendering her temporarily incapable of words.

"Sure." Lily whispered, her emerald eyes staring into Lucius' clear blue ones.

"I've always loved red hair."

"Really? It makes sense that you're talking to me then. I'm practically one hundred percent Irish."

"I can tell," Lucius laughed, breaking the spell. He drew his hand away from her face, reluctantly, "I bet you can't tell what my blood is made up of."

"Let's see. Bright, blonde hair and blue eyes. You're Scandinavian." Lily grinned up at him.

Lucius nodded, "I guess we both wear our ancestry on our sleeves."

The two were just about to say good-bye when Lily saw James step out of the compartment next to hers. Her eyes grew wide and she knew trouble was inevitable. Just as Lily suspected, James was very annoyed when he saw a Malfoy chatting up his girl. In two strides he had Lucius up against the wall.

"What's this all about? You hassling Lily? Calling her a mudblood, are you?"

Lucius struggled to breathe and break free from James' grip. He shook his head furiously in denial and his eyes pleaded with Lily. Lily, in a rash and uncontrolled way, threw herself against James and started pounding her tiny fists against his broad back.

"What are you doing, you prat? Lucius and I were just talking."

James gently brushed Lily aside and tightened his hold on Lucius, "Just talking? Doubtful if a Malfoy is capable of small talk. He's probably just trying to get a piece of action."

Lucius still managed to look disdainful despite his undignified position and said evenly, "No. I'll leave that to you Potter. I value Lily's mind."

"Why you little beast. Are you implying that I would use Lily for something as menial as sex?"

"You said it, not me." Lucius smirked and before leaving, swiftly kissed Lily on the cheek. With one hand on her cheek, Lily watched his retreating figure. James glanced sharply at her. He did not like the look that was forming on her delicate face. It was a look of devotion and trust and apparently it was not for James, but for that detestable Malfoy.

Lucius snickered softly to himself while walking down the corridor of the train. Lily and James were so naïve. It was really too easy to take advantage of Lily's trusting nature and James' blatant stupidity.

"What's so funny?" Aidan asked, startling Lucius. She had been leaning out the window, smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, it's you. Well, I was just having a bit of a chat with Lily."

Aidan's eyes flashed and she twirled around to face Lucius, "Don't tell me that you are in love with that Evans prude. What is everyone's obsession with her? I mean, seriously, she doesn't even put out."

Lucius scoffed, "Please Aidan. I would not be interested in a mudblood. This is just a little revenge on Potter. I know him and I know that he's interested in Lily for a reason other than her titillating personality. I want to find out what he's up to."

Aidan nodded in understanding, "Thank God. I was beginning to worry that she was starting to ensnare everyone with her pretty green eyes. Well, in that case happy hunting and Happy Christmas."

"Good luck at the Potter Manor," he said in return, "Maybe I'll send a package for Christmas."

She gave him a brief hug continued on her way down the corridor. She respected Lucius and knew better than to get in his way. He was a brilliant wizard with incredible prospects for the future. The two had always been close friends, but nothing developed more than a close bond. They both grew up in a exceedingly rich family with exceedingly poor morals. It was in their stars to be dark wizards and both of them were grimly looking forward to the future.

James returned to the sanctuary of his friends after Lily was done tearing him a new asshole. He realized that rushing out at Lucius might not have been one of his greatest ideas. Still, Lucius was a pretentious snob and he did not deserve the company of any Gryffindor.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were playing a muggle game called charades. At the moment, Sirius was up and Remus and Peter were just beginning to guess. Sirius made the motions of turning pages.

"It's a book!" Peter yelled.

Sirius nodded eagerly and held up three fingers.

"Three words." Remus said.

Sirius pointed and clapped excitedly. Now, he began prancing around the compartment and twirling his hair.

"Oh! You're James!" Peter said, "He loves to play with his hair."

Everyone, except for James, burst into laughter.

"Very funny but I believe Sirius was imitating a girl." James said dryly.

Sirius shook his head at James, but he moved his hands in a rolling motion, as if to show that he was on the right track.

"A woman?" Remus asked.

Sirius started to strut around the room with his nose in the air. He sat down on the seat and crossed his legs.

"You're a lady." Remus suggested, "So the first word is Lady.

Sirius nodded furiously at Remus. He held up three fingers.

"Third word." Peter said.

To show what the third word was Sirius started thrusting the air with his hips and pretended to spank an imaginary girl.

"Fuckingumm banging. Doggy style?" Peter threw out suggestions.

Sirius was getting frustrated and he changed his tactics. He began to stroke his imaginary girl and tenderly laid her down on the seat.

"Oh, you're making love. How out of character." Remus said, "No wonder I didn't guess."

Sirius shot Remus a glare but nodded in agreement. He pointed at himself and then repeated the motion.

"Wait, so are you implying you're the fucker? Is the third word fucker? Lady, blank, Fucker?" Peter frantically tried to grasp for clues, "Bloody hell, Sirius, you suck at this game."

Suddenly, James threw up his hands and started to "Will you blokes knock it off? I just saw Lucius trying to mack it with Lily. I need a little help."

His friends became silent and Remus coughed awkwardly.

"Well, what do you propose we do? Fuck her for you?" Peter asked.

"No Pete." James said sarcastically, "I mean, I don't want anybody else touching her. It drove me nuts seeing him making her laugh."

"Sounds to me like somebody has some jealousy issues." Sirius said innocently.

"I'm not jealous." James retorted, "I did all that work for her and I've been trying to bed her for months, weeks. I've lost track and then Malfoy just steps in like he owns her."

"Sure," Remus said, "Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

The train jolted into action and temporarily ended all conversation. While Remus and Peter pulled out a game of wizarding chess, Sirius pulled out a book called _So You've Decided to Date Numerous Girls At Once _and he turned the worn pages to the middle of the book. James leaned his head against the cushion. He wasn't jealous. He just didn't like the way Lucius kissed Lily on the cheek, the way Lucius stood protectively over her, and especially the way Lily looked after he had kissed her. No, James decided. He wasn't jealous at all.

At exactly three o' clock in the afternoon the train arrived at Platform 9 3/4. Parents were lined up, waiting for their children. Most parents seemed happy, but a few looked put out at the prospect of receiving their children back from boarding school, but I suppose that's why parents send their children to boarding school, because their children are horrid, little beasts. James' parents were not there. They did not pick up James at the platform. They thought mingling with less important people might lower their status, so they sent a driver. James had told his parents to expect seven guests, but he hadn't said anything about Lily or Morgan. He was hoping the whole muggle issue would just be swept under the rug.

Chivalrously, the boys offered to carry the girl's trunks to the car. James took Lily's, Peter took Aidan's, and Remus took Morgan's. Sirius strolled along with his own luggage that was floating magically and invisibly behind him. He didn't give a fig about helping girls that he knew he would never score with.

So far, Aidan hadn't exchanged words with Lily or Morgan. She just swept by them with her billowing, expensive robes. Morgan rolled her eyes at Lily and pretended to flounce around like Aidan. Lily giggled, but both girls were solemn faced when Aidan swirled around to glare at them with icy contempt.

Farther up ahead of the girls, Peter squealed in delight at the sight of James' car and hurried over to inspect it, "James? Is that a Rolls Royce limousine?"

James shrugged, "Peter, it's just a car. I have no idea what kind it is."

"Yeah Pete." Sirius ducked his head into the car, "Stop acting like a girl that just saw her first vibrator."

Remus shrugged helplessly at the look of disgust on Morgan's face, "I have no idea where Sirius gets his manners. The only person I ever met in his family was his cousin and she was such a lovely person."

James laughed, "You haven't met Sirius' mother then."

They all piled into the Rolls, which expanded comfortably to fit their needs, and the driver drove away from the curb. The car wove in and out of traffic, dodging buses and shrinking to fit in between tightly jammed cars. Lily loved the experience. She was sandwiched in between James and Peter. It was good for James that she was so caught up in the ride she didn't notice it when he snaked his arm around her shoulders. Lily was still a bit angry about the whole Lucius ordeal, but she was beginning to forgive James, especially when he helped her into the car. Aidan, however, noticed it when James placed his arm around Lily. She was not happy about it and she promised herself that the next two weeks would not turn into a James and Lily festival.

After a good fifty minutes, the car came to a stop outside a long driveway. The gates opened and as far as Lily could tell there was no speaker for the driver to call up to the house for permission to enter . The gates just appeared to know the car. Black pavement led the car through a densely wooded area and into an open, neatly trimmed lawn. A gargantuan house loomed at the top of the hill and Lily gulped. She knew James was wealthy, but this was really ridiculous. Remus caught her glance from across the car and chuckled at her awe-struck gaze.

"You should see Sirius' vacation house. It looks like a bloody castle." he said.

"I'd rather have a shack with a decent family, then live in that oversized dollhouse and the nutty people in it ." Sirius said darkly.

The car pulled around to the front door and lights flooded the lawn instantly. The seven teenagers slowly got out of the car. Lily blinked from the sudden brightness and jumped when a tiny figure threw open the door.

"Jamesy," she shrieked, "Welcome home!"

James shrank against the sudden arrival of his mother and Lily could swear that he turned white.

"Hello mother." he bent awkwardly to give her a dry peck on the cheek.

From inside, Lily could see someone running down the steps of what looked like to be a large staircase. She could also hear faint shouts coming from the house. Cordelia lurched towards the other students and glanced at each of them in turn.

"Hello Aidan! Lovely to see you again." she said.

"Wonderful to be here," Aidan said graciously.

"So polite. So polite." Cordelia swung around and saw Lily. Her eyes widened and James hurried over to try to shush his mother before she said something regretful. At the exact same moment, a man came clattering down the steps of the front door.

"James!" he yelled, "Get her inside."

But the train, that was Cordelia Potter, could not be shushed. She glared at Lily and turned to James.

"I thought I told you not to bring the mudblood that's trying to pollute the Potter line."

Lily turned white as a ghost and visibly stiffened. Aidan tried to hide a smirk, while Morgan hurried over to crush Lily into a protecting hug. Peter and Remus were standing side by side and unbeknownst to each other, both were silently telling James to call out his mother. He turned to Lily, with an apology in his eyes. James tore his gaze away from Lily and looked evenly at his mother.

"Just shut it mum. Don't ever call her a mudblood in front of me again."

His mother jerked back, as if James slapped her and took a few steps away from her son. Vladimir, who had finally reached his irrational wife, put his arms around her and guided her into the house.

Lily was shocked and pleased at the same time at James' retort and she took a long look at him. He grinned at her and gave her a thumb's up.

James' father came back outside, "I tried to keep her inside but she was too persistent. She got into the liquor cabinet again. I wanted to warn you before you took your guests inside."

A window flew open from the second floor and Cordelia's head popped out.

"You are no son of mine! You filthy little traitor!" she raged and shook her fist at James, "Defend a mudblood over me. What audacity!'

Vladimir rubbed his temples and proceeded to dash up the steps, "Take them to their rooms and don't worry about her. I'll give her a memory charm so she won't remember a thing."

Curses continued to rain down on James until Vladimir appeared at the window and physically carried his wife into another room.

Sirius, who had been nonchalantly smoking a cigarette the whole time, grabbed his bags and clapped James on the back, before running up the steps.

"Well, welcome to the Potter household, mates. Our little slice of hell." he called over his shoulder.

First off I just have to say I read through all my reviews right before I updated this and I have to think everyone for their great support. People who review are seriously underrated because they really can make my day and any author's day. So, I've resolved to write more reviews. hahaif you review and you want me to review your storyjust let me know and I swear to Jeebas I will. BTW- Can anyone guess what book Sirius was acting out? Whoever answers first will get a mention in the story. I hope it was obvious or else I'll feel dumb if no one gets it. hahaI'll give you a hintit's an old school book.

Read and review!

Carrie

****

Luvhp224 and Aldariel- I hope you two don't remind me putting you together but you were both just so funny with your word diction. You two both remind me of Morgan with the way you say darling and it's positively excellent! Thanks for reviewing, dah-lings!

****

bOO2- As you can see, Lily will probably not end up with Lucius. He's evil and obviously using Lily. I don't really like Lucius and Lily romances so I can understand your concern. haha.

****

Powerful M- Thanks for the awesomeness! Lily and Lucius won't be together unless he does a roundabout change and I doubt that'll happen.

****

Galadriel Hermione Potter- I did not think you were mean at all. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I thought you were mean. I appreciated you pointing out my errors. It was intelligent and everyone loves Hermione.

****

nO-comment Carissa- hau guess it! Malfoy is trying to get even. Yes the Potter family are a bunch of jerks and yes if James does what I want him to he will make a change.

****

Emerald Eyed-Cutie- Thanks so much for the compliments. You're makin me blush!

****

itsraeninmen- I'm glad it was creepy, I think. haha

****

dido- I would like to backhand James too but I have a particular weakness for bad boys and the badder they are the more I like 'em. BTW- I really liked your description of Remus.

****

thuyanh91- Glad you like it and want me to update! I'll try to update as often as possible but I get severe writer's block.

****

justcrazyobsessed- I'm getting kind of sick of Aidan. She's mean. She won't be involved for long with James. Not to give nething away! hehe. I promise James and Lily are coming up!

****

RnBDivaGurl- Yeah, Aidan's a hoe and so is James' mum. James is a two-timer but hopefully he will reform his ways.

****

Frosty-freeze- I don't want to give u sleepless nights! I updated as soon as possible and I hope you like it as much as you liked the other chapters!

****

Redemption- I Just used what I thought your name was supposed to mean. Don't be mad! Thanks so much for your review!

****

if-666- Yeah, I figured the Slytherin was a bad egg but I should have made James' mum in Slytherin. James is going to stop seeing Aidan eventually.

****

Mythology- Thanks for the review!

****

Venus- Yeah James is a prat and Lily calls him that in chapter eleven!

****

Mereschino- Yeah I like Lucius too but I can't have him be good or else Lily will fall in love with him and there would be a Harry Malfoy and not a Harry Potter. I'll try to make James' parents work.

****

lxldirrtyjesslxl- Thanks! Yeah, the confession part went into the story as kind of a last minute thing. I'm glad it was popular!

****

hot-chik- I'm glad you loved it! I didn't mean to leave it on a cliffy and I hate that too.

****

hppigeonluv- wow back! That was a cool review. lol

****

anonymous- I'm glad my story isn't boring and it keeps you entertained.

****

Serena van der Woodsen- I updated soon so you wouldn't die! haha. Yeah, I had throw Malfoy in there. He's the ultimate bad boy.

****

Cate- I hope you got my email so I'm just going to say thanks for the review and for the excellent guessing skills.


	12. Chapter 12

Before you throw rocks at me, I apologize for not updating in ages. I just started college in August and it's really scary. No, just kidding. It's amazing. I've been wanting to update for a long time but never found the time or willpower. So, here it is. I hope there's people out there who still want to read my story. Hopefully it's still good.

Okay, you can throw rocks now if you want to.

I own nothing except Morgan and James' parents and everything else you don't recognize.

Later that night James sat in his room calculating damage control. Okay, so the whole trip wasn't going quite according to plan. First off James' mother was proving to be more difficult to manage than he thought she would be, but that whole thing wrapped itself up neatly. Her anger had resulted in the admiration of Lily. She certainly hadn't expected James to actually defend her. James smiled happily to himself. It felt good to rescue someone, different, but good. Yes, the trip wasn't going according to plan, but he could rectify that. Things would look up. If the classic charm and magic of the Potter household could actually develop James' good mood, than he was sure it would work wonders on Lily. He settled comfortably into his own bed, nestling deep into his one thousand thread count sheets. Hey, this was Potter manor. What else would you expect?

He actually smiled at the thought of Lily. He enjoyed the challenge she offered, but he was also beginning to enjoy her. She had a fiery temper and left him wanting more from her. He wanted to discover every part of her, not just for the bet but for his own satisfaction. James hated to admit it but he was actually starting to care about Lily as a person, but he would rather die than admit it to Sirius or Peter.

The next morning everyone except for James woke up with trepidation in their hearts, fearful of the inevitable encounter between Lily and Mrs. Potter. The breakfast table was set for a magnificent feast, a little bit too extravagant for a morning meal. Lily felt sincerely out of place and wished for the simple comfort of her warm home. Everyone except for James and Sirius looked incredibly uncomfortable. Remus was sitting next to Morgan; his face had a worn expression and dark circles rested under his eyes. Lily felt very sorry for him and wondered if he was just sickly or if something was seriously wrong. But Remus really didn't look different from anyone else; it was obvious that although Sirius and James were comfortable in the opulent dining room, they still looked exhausted. At least this was true until Aidan came in. Lily knew she wanted to catch James as a beau and possibly even as a husband. She appeared as though she had inspected the Potter mansion and already decided what rooms she wanted to redecorate. Lily could almost see the calculations flurrying through Aidan's head. She pictured Aidan immersed in decorating materials saying, "Oh yes, James. I really thought gold curtains would suit this room better than the red ones that have been in your family for years." Lily shook her head to rid herself of the image but knew in her heart that this was the kind of woman James was destined to marry.

However, contrary to what Lily believed, James was thinking in his head at that exact moment how much he couldn't stand Aidan. She was bright-eyed even at this early hour in the morning and immaculately dressed, not a bloody hair out of place. He wondered if she was some kind of eternal demon, which never lost its perfection. But the arrival of his mother and father quickly ended that ludicrous idea. Vladimir escorted his wife to her seat and everyone rose respectfully until she was seated. Cordelia smiled at all her guests, her happy face only faltering at the sight of Lily. However, she bravely put up a positive front.

"Oh, how nice of all of you to wait for me before you started the meal. I know how those young boys love their food." Cordelia said as a way of informally beginning the meal.

Murmurs of, "Not at all." and "No worries." filled the room. Lily started to reach for the bowl in front of her that was filled with delectable looking strawberries, but Morgan shook her head no from across the table. Lily pulled her hand back, hesitating. Was she not allowed to eat because she was muggle born? Morgan mouthed the words, "Wait." Suddenly, servants flooded into the room and each one planted himself next to the occupants at the table. Lily's servant picked up her plate and began to fill the dish with a sampling of all the food.

"Um, I really don't like asparagus. I don't really associate it with breakfast," Lily said hesitantly when her servant laid a particularly large pile on her plate.

He turned his icy, blue eyes to her and nodded his confirmation, but strangely did not remove the food.

"Oh, well that's all right. I'll just make due," she said quietly as he flounced away.

Cordelia smiled at everyone from the head of the table. Well, not everyone. She managed to exclude Lily, which Lily did not understand. How can a person smile brightly at a whole table and still make it clear that one person is not welcome. Lily strongly suspected this was something aristocracy learned at birth. The art of appearing friendly to people while still snubbing them at every possible chance was an aristocratic gift.

"James, I'm terribly sorry that I could not stay awake to welcome you back to Tara, but I was so dreadfully tired."

Morgan smirked across the table to Lily and raised her eyebrows. Lily knew instantly what caused Morgan's humor. The fact that the Potter's referred to their manor as Tara was definitely amusing. They would have to ask James about it later.

"It's quite all right, mother. We were all tired ourselves and probably would have been bad company," James said and then gestured towards Morgan, "By the way this is Morgan Damien. I believe she is the only person here you haven't met."

Cordelia's sharp eyes swept down the table and examined Morgan. Morgan gave her an icy stare in return, never breaking eye contact. After all the Damien's were just as rich and respected as the Potter's. Their lineage was impeccable and Morgan had no reason to bow to Cordelia's unrelenting stare. Finally, Peter coughed awkwardly and the staring match was drawn to an uneasy truce.

Cordelia shifted uneasily in her seat, "Morgan, your mother wouldn't happen to be Anne Damien, would she?"

"Yes." Morgan said sweetly.

"Oh, so she did marry Christopher Damien?"

"Yes," Morgan repeated, "And they're very much in love."

Everyone winced at the snub, because it was a well-known fact the Potter's were not as in love as they once were. The wizarding community whispered that they no longer even slept in the same bed. Cordelia visibly stiffened, but a tight grin crossed her face. She had acknowledged the fact that Morgan wasn't backing down and still accepted her if only for the sake of Morgan's powerful family.

"Well," Cordelia said and folded her hands across her lap, "I believe I've had enough."

Lily looked doubtfully at what Cordelia had eaten and doubted that she really had enough. All that was on her plate was a half-eaten grapefruit and a few strawberries. Lily wondered if Cordelia was anorexic along with psychotic.

" I trust James will entertain you all accordingly. Please remember though that the East Wing is closed for repairs, but the stables are up and running if you would care for a ride." She pushed her chair out and hurried out of the room before anyone else could stand respectfully.

Silence filled the room after her sudden departure until Vladimir spoke up, "Well, I think I'd better move along as well. I've got to do something in the North Wing."

James looked up from his eggs, "Father, we don't have a North Wing."

Vladimir glanced at his son, "Right you are. Which is why I have to go do something about that. Can't have the Malfoy's outdoing us since they have all four wings."

James rolled his eyes at his father's lame excuse of backing out of dinner. His parents were going crazy. They insisted everyone attend a formal breakfast and then scurry out of the room the first chance they got. James knew his father was going to pour himself a drink in his study where he would most likely spend the rest of the day.

Sirius started laughing as soon as Vladimir was out of ear shot, "Well, James that was remarkably longer than our last formal breakfast."

"Quite," James said, "I knew this charade of being the perfect Potter family wouldn't last. They bloody hate each other too much. By the way Morgan I admire the way you completely put my mother in her place."

Morgan had the decency to blush, "James I didn't really mean it. I slipped out by accident."

Remus squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her, "James doesn't mind at all. He's just jealous because he didn't think of it himself."

Perhaps it was because James was embarrassed of his parents or because of the fact that he knew Morgan really did have the perfect family but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He threw Remus a snotty glare, "I would never be jealous of the freak from Gryffindor."

Lily looked at Morgan and she saw that the insult didn't bother her, but then Morgan glanced at Remus to see what he would do. Remus, however, stared dumbly at his food instead of defending his girlfriend. This hurt Morgan more than James' lame retort but she quickly brought a smile to her face even if it didn't reach her eyes. In a move that looked purely accidental to anyone but Lily, Morgan swiftly spilled a few drops of pumpkin juice on her cashmere sweater.

"Oh, how silly of me," she said, "I've really got to get this out before it stains. You know how difficult cashmere can be when it stains."

"I'll go with you," Lily stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"I'll go," Remus offered, eager to make amends. He knew he should have come to Morgan's rescue, but old habits die hard. He hardly ever stood up to James or Sirius.

"No," Morgan said, "I think I just need some time with Lily. Can we go for a ride James?"

He paused. He had been unfair to Morgan and didn't really want to piss her off anymore for Remus' sake, "Sure. I'll have the help pick out two horses."

"We'll do it ourselves," Morgan said and the two girls left the room.

In the stable Morgan was furious, but she wouldn't talk about it to Lily. She stomped around while looking into each stall, debating on what horse to choose. Lily had already chosen a very gentle mare named Amity. She was a pretty tan color with a white mane and seemed to be good tempered which is what mattered most to Lily. Since she didn't really know much about horses, Lily decided having a tame one would be the best way to go. However, Morgan was looking for a fiery horse to suit her temper. She was an accomplished equestrian and had won several awards for her excellent showmanship. Morgan paused in front of an immense coal-black stallion. He was pacing nervously in his stall and shied away from Morgan's touch when she reached out a hand.

"This one," she said shortly to the stable boy.

He bowed his head respectfully before speaking, "Begging your pardon, miss but I do not know if this is the best choice for you. Artorius is a stubborn beast and is usually ridden only by Mr. Potter."

Morgan turned her icy hazel eyes to the young boy, "I was told I could ride any horse I choose and I choose Arotrius."

Lily spoke up, "Really Morgan, maybe it's not such a good idea. He looks like he has a hell of a temper."

The stable boy looked gratefully at Lily and nodded his agreement. Morgan pondered Lily's advice. She really was a sweet girl, but Remus had deeply hurt her and her stubborn streak was getting the best of her.

"No," she shook her head, adamant in her decision, "I want to ride Artorius."

Lily sighed and nodded her assent to the stable boy. He reluctantly began to saddle Amity and Artorius, hoping that Morgan was as good a rider as she claimed she was.

In the manor the four boys and Aidan were discussing the Gryffindor girls.

"You just had to fuck things up, didn't you James?" Remus asked, angry with his friend.

"I gave you the perfect opportunity to prove to Morgan that you really liked her. All you had to do was stand up to me." James shot back.

"I haven't stood up to you since the first day I met you. What makes you think I would start now?" Remus said.

James rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Maybe I thought you would grow some balls by the time we were seventh years."

Remus' green eyes grow stormy and he stood from the breakfast table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Sirius leaped up and put his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Boys, we're letting two unessential girls get in the way of our friendship. You two really need to relax." He said and gently removed Remus' wand from his hands.

Peter nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you two really need to just get on and fuck them because they're starting to cause more trouble than they're worth." He then looked up, horrified. He had forgotten Aidan was still at the table. She, however, appeared to be deeply involved in examining her flawless nails.

Peter leaned forward and hissed at his friends, "Tonight boys. Get it done."

The paths around the Potter household were extensive and Lily and Morgan took the one the stable boy recommended. He said it would lead them out to a scenic vista of the entire valley the manor was located in. So far he was right. The snow sprinkled on the ground and trees made for a pretty picture. The two girls were gossiping about Cordelia as the horses leisurely followed the path.

"I mean, naming your house Tara. How silly is that? It's right from _Gone with the Wind._" Morgan laughed.

"I'm sure it was an ancestor thing," Lily said, "But if I were her I would never use it. The name wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't already used."

Morgan nodded, "But this whole breakfast was a fiasco. I really should have slept in."

Lily clucked sympathetically, "Yes, it was but at least for once you and Remus were arguing instead of James and I."

"Your words of comfort aren't sounding quite as comforting as you probably mean them to be," Morgan said dryly and shot Lily a glare.

"Sorry," Lily said, but before she could continue a buck broke out from the woods and ran across their path, "How pretty." She exclaimed but she stopped when she saw the effect the buck had on Artorius.

The black stallion was spooked and Morgan was struggling to control him. She stroked his neck and whispered soothing words, but the damage was already done. His eyes rolled and he danced nervously away from Amity. When a doe came running out after the buck, this was the final straw for Artorius. He broke away and galloped down the path.

"Fuck," Lily yelled and used her riding crop to send Amity after her friend. Artorius was the faster horse but Amity stayed steadily behind him. Lily prayed that she would stay on Amity and cursed herself for never taking real riding lessons. The only time she had ever galloped was when she had ridden at the Damien's residence and that was only for a few minutes. Morgan was doing a good job of holding on but Artorius wouldn't slow down. Lily hoped that Morgan could hang on until the horse ran out of steam but that looked like it would take a long time. The path started to grow rocky and the horses had to maneuver through dangerous areas where roots and stones jutted out of the ground. Lily could only see the back of Morgan's head but her friend seemed to be maintaining her seat while still trying to calm the runaway horse. She desperately wanted to stop Amity from following Artorius because she knew the road was becoming more perilous than ever. Leaving Morgan at this time would be foolish though. Lily strained her eyes ahead looking for obstacles and gasped when she saw a large branch hanging over the path. Morgan chose at that instant to turn around and attempt to catch Lily's attention.

"Try to get next to me so Amity can calm him down," she called over her shoulder.

Lily couldn't hear the words but she saw the branch, "Bloody hell, Morgan! Turn around. There's a branch!"

Morgan turned right when her head connected with the branch. She dropped like a stone to the ground and a sickening crack was heard as she landed. Artorius kept galloping forward, heedless of his rider's peril. Lily reined Amity to a halt and leapt off her back. She crouched next to Morgan; afraid that perhaps she had broken something in the fall. The crack Lily had heard did not sound promising though. She was no nurse but Lily knew that you weren't supposed to move people after a serious accident in case their bones were damaged. So, for a few seconds Lily knelt on the ground, hoping that some mediwizard would appear. Then, Lily shook her head and realized her stupidity. She was on her own and she would not leave Morgan alone in the wilderness. Morgan was sprawled on her back, unconscious. Her face was pale and Lily was terrified. She pressed a gloved hand to Morgan's cheek and gently tapped her.

"Morgan," she called, "Come on honey. Wake up. This had better not be a bloody joke."

But Morgan didn't move. Her hazel eyes would not open. Lily realized that she had to get Morgan back to the Potter's quickly. Unfortunately she didn't have her wand or else she would send for help. The afternoon was rapidly approaching and no one would think to look for them until it was too late. She would have to hoist Morgan onto Amity and lead them to safety. Lily gingerly felt Morgan's body, hoping that she could feel the broken bones. Nothing seemed out of place so Lily slipped her arms under Morgan's back. Amity brushed her nose against Lily and the redheaded girl looked up.

"At least you're close," she said to the horse, before she hoisted Morgan to her knees, "God, I hope you're okay. Forgive me if I do permanent damage."

It was difficult work getting Morgan onto the horse. First Lily had to lift her friend to her knees and then she rested. After that she lifted underneath her armpits and draped Morgan over the horse, before finally pushing her onto Amity's back. Morgan's leg was dangling at an odd angle and Lily realized the crack she heard was the sound of her friend's leg breaking. At least it wasn't her neck, Lily thought and took Amity's reins. She walked next to the horse, guiding her from the side while holding onto Morgan so she didn't slip off the side. The house seemed far away and the path was rocky. Lily prayed that Morgan would be all right.

Finally after a tedious and torturous trek back, the back of the Potter mansion loomed in front of Lily. She gasped in relief and shouted for help. The stable boy peeked his head through the doorway of the stable, saw Morgan and ran for the house. Lily stopped Amity and slid Morgan to the ground. She knelt by her friend and clasped her hand, "Hold on Morgan. We'll have you fixed in two minutes."

Lily looked up to see Remus sprinting across the lawn, followed closely by James and Vladimir. Remus fell to his knees and took hold of Morgan's other hand.

"What happened?" he asked wildly, his green eyes full of concern.

"Artorius. He spooked and took off. Morgan tried to hold on but she a low branch hit her on the head. She fell and I think she landed on her leg because it looks broken and I heard something crack when she hit the ground." Lily babbled, "I told her not to take Artorius but she was angry. She thought she could handle him."

Vladimir gently pushed Lily aside and nodded to James. James stepped forward and put his arms around Lily.

Vladimir looked Morgan over, "She probably has a concussion and her leg is definitely broken. We can have the leg fixed in a few minutes but we'll have to get her medical attention for the concussion. I'll levitate her into the house and we can call a mediwizard." He pulled out his wand, muttered a few words and Morgan rose into the air. Strangely, she reminded Lily of Sleeping Beauty. Her red lips were a bright crimson against Morgan's pale face and her brown hair tumbled into the air. Remus followed Vladimir and Morgan anxiously into the house. James watched their slow walk into the house and realized he was shaking. That could have been Lily. It was bad enough that it was Morgan but the thought of losing Lily filled James with confusion. He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. Lily made a move to go into the house but James held onto her arm before she could follow.

"Why didn't you have your wand?" he asked. James filled his words with venom, hoping to disguise the panic he felt inside.

Lily tugged her arm away from him, "You know we're not allowed to practice magic outside of school grounds."

James shook his head, "We can if there is an emergency. You should always have your wand on you."

"I didn't think we'd run into a dark wizard on a fucking horse." Lily said and turned to go inside.

James shoved his black hair out of his face, for once annoyed that it was such a distraction, "Yes, but she was injured and a concussion is serious. You should have been more careful."

Lily spun around, her verdant eyes turning a violent green, "Do you think I wanted this to happen? I was the one stuck in the wilderness with her. I was the one all by myself. I had no idea what to do or what was wrong with her. I thought she broke her bloody neck and I have never felt so helpless in my life. You have no right to lecture me, James. No fucking right." She screamed the last three words and burst into tears, the sobs racking her body. James too felt like crying. He stepped towards Lily hesitantly and reached out a hand. He stroked her smooth skin and raised her chin so he could look in her eyes. She was trembling, her lower lip quivering from her sudden outburst. James traced his finger along her jaw, awed by the emotions he was experiencing. Lily stared at James. This was not the James she knew. He appeared to be fragile and scared. He took one last look into her eyes before enfolding her in a hug. They clung to each other in the yard as snow fell gently on the ground.

James kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair, "It could have been you."

Okay, there it is. Hope you liked it. Read and review. I experimented with separating chapters but I don't know if it'll work and frankly it's two am and its finals week so I don't care.

Read and review. If my readers are still out there tell me if I should continue with this. If you review I'll give you a horse like Amity and if you flame I'll give you one like Artorius.


	13. Chapter 13

You're gonna hate me when I tell you everything 

_You're gonna question whether you really know me at all_

_You will revisit every smile, and where it fit into the day_

_I know this is how it will play_

_And I try, oh I try to think of all the things_

_That I could do to let you know that I love you_

_Even so_

_I was not looking to do you wrong_

_Was not looking for a change of scenery_

_Don't remember where, or when, or how I did_

_But I'm hoping that you'll forgive me_

_And I try, oh I try to think of all the things_

_That I could do to let you know that I love you_

_Oh I try, I try so very hard_

_And I cry, I cry so very much_

_For I love you like you'll never let yourself feel again_

_I love you like a sister and a friend_

_I love you with my whole heart until it bends_

_I love you like a lover until the very end_

_But I'll always think of all the things_

_You did to let me know that you love me_

_But you're leaving_

_Even so _

Aidan heard that the dumb bitch had gone and hit herself on the head with a branch. Now, she had a concussion and everyone was so bloody concerned. Well, not everyone was. Sirius had barely even looked up from his book news and Peter didn't look up at all. Aidan always watched Peter carefully. He was in the wrong house and was definitely underestimated by most of Hogwarts. He should have been in Slytherin and everyone in the house of Slytherin knew that, but the damned Gryffindors and their damned loyalty would never allow for them to shun one of their own. It was their Gryffindor stupidity that made them not realize what a snake Peter really was.

Aside from all that what really got Aidan fired up was that James had leapt up from his spot near the fireplace and sprinted outside when the damned stable boy burst through the doors to exclaim that one of the ladies was hurt. No doubt he was worried that Lily was injured and he wouldn't get to fuck her so he could leave his lasting legacy in that stupid black book. Yes, Aidan had read the book several times and discovered what the Marauders were up to. She and Brittany decided that the best thing to do with the book was to wait and see when it would be most beneficial to them to reveal that they had it. Aidan was most interested to discover that the book actually had descriptions of the girls that they slept with. She was particularly interested to discover what James had said about her. She had flipped eagerly through the book trying to find her name, excited to read about the compliments James had bestowed upon her. What she had found was far from what she had expected.

Number 163 Fucked- Aidan Swavely House- Slytherin 

_Fucker- James Potter_

_Age- Fifth year and again in Seventh Year_

_Where- James' bed, Russian Orthodox church, Once in the astronomy tower._

_General Overview- When James had Aidan in their fifth year she proved to be less than satisfactory. She had an annoying tendency to moan a little too loud and the whole thing seemed overdone. Seventh year was a noticeable improvement. Aidan had obviously had numerous partners since fifth year. Still not the best, but James claims there is something about her. _

_Overall Rating- _

_Fifth Year- 5 out of 10_

_Seventh Year- 8 out of 10_

Aidan fumed at this only above average rating. Swavely's were perfect, bloody excellent. She looked a few pages ahead to find her friend's rating.

Number 167 

_Fucked- Brittany Prescott_

_House- Slytherin_

_Fucker- Remus Lupin_

_Age- Fifth Year_

_Where- Broom closet and Brittany's bed._

_General Overview- Remus claims she was quite good but rather frigid. She displayed no emotion and seemed to go through the act like it was a routine. What can you expect from a Slytherin though?_

_Overall Rating-_

_7 out of 10_

Well, that was a little bit of consolation. She got a higher rating than Brittany did, but did she really do everything over the top? If she did, it was only because she was trying to convince James that he had gotten her off. She must have been fairly good though because James did claim that there was something about her. Aidan read farther in the book looking to see if Lily or Morgan were in it. She wasn't surprised when there was no mention of either of them.

"God, I hate virgins." She tossed the book aside and stalked out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom Remus sat worriedly by Morgan. He caressed her hand and watched her pale face with concern. James and Lily had entered the room some time after him, both of them avoiding the gaze of each other. Lily made a great point to be interested in the welfare of her close friend. She took a seat next to Remus, while James sprawled across an armchair, looking very uninterested in the whole affair.

"How is she?"

Remus' face was drawn and he turned sad eyes towards Lily, "She's fine. Doctor says she'll be fine and she'll be up within an hour. The potion just knocks her out for awhile." He turned his gaze back towards Morgan, "It's my fault."

Lily placed a hand over Remus', "You had no way of knowing that the horse would throw her."

"She wouldn't have been in such a foul mood if I had just defended her against James."

James looked up at this statement and scowled at Remus. Lily sent James a glare before speaking, "It's sometimes hard to tell someone you care when you've never really been close to someone before and perhaps even using girls for your physical needs. The right things are hard to do when you've always hung around people who do the wrong thing."

Remus' eyes flickered towards James. Why was she saying this? Did Lily know about the book? He could tell that James was wondering the same thing but Remus quickly adopted an innocent attitude.

"Yes of course you're right. It is difficult to know what's right from wrong when two of your best friends are black- hearted bastards."

"I resent that," James drawled but inside of his cool façade, he was panicking. After all, Lily hadn't put out yet and what she had just said made it seem like she knew about their plan. Maybe she had found the book and was just playing a sick and twisted game. His eyes widened. Where was the book? Abruptly, he stood and bolted out of the room, leaving a very bewildered pair. Two seconds later, he popped his head into the room.

"Tell Morgan I said I hope she feels better." He slammed the door shut and then after only one second reopened it, "Had a lovely time this afternoon, Lil. Must continue it later tonight."

She blushed at the endearment and this time he left for good. Remus gave her a knowing look.

"What?" Lily asked, ignoring his

He gave her a sideways glance, "Nothing. Nothing at all, _Lil_."

"Shut it." She said but smiled after Remus looked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James burst wildly into the study where he found Sirius and Peter wrapped up in a game of chess.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

Peter's eyes never left the chessboard, "We have been in this room for the past two hours and I have been thoroughly kicking Sirius' arse at chess."

Sirius scoffed but didn't argue because it was true that Peter was thoroughly kicking his arse. More like, mopping the floor with it. Instead he changed the subject,

"How's Morgan?"

"She's fine. Nevermind that, where's the book?" James asked.

Sirius' head snapped up. James knew he had their attention even if Peter wasn't looking at him.

"You mean you don't have it?" Peter said, still studying the chessboard.

James skulked across the room and leaned against his father's desk, "No. Do you think I'd be asking if I had it? None of you took it out of my room?"

They mutely shook their heads.

James tore at his hair, "Fuck, where is it? I know that I had it last but I don't remember taking it out of the room."

Sirius stood and in two strides crossed over to James. He wrapped his hands around James' collar, "That's our bloody reputation on the line. If it is found, no one will ever shag me again."

"Checkmate," Peter called out, "And I think girls will continue to shag you even if they found the book."

Sirius loosened his grip on James and turned to Peter, "Yes but they'll all be bloody suspicious that I'm using them and I'll have to pretend really like them. I don't want that. I want random, unattached, meaningless sex. I bloody hate female emotions," A look of horror crossed his handsome face, "Oh God, they'll expect poetry and chocolates."

Sirius plunked down into a leather armchair and muttered something about that sounded like, "I'll never recite poetry."

"It's not all that bad," James said awkwardly. After the statement his face turned crimson red and he suddenly became very interested in a snow globe of London.

Sirius sat up, "What did you just say? I think I might have heard you wrong."

"I said it's not all that bad."

Once again, Sirius made his way to his friend and turned James so he could look him in the eyes, "Are we loosing you too?"

"Too? Who else have we lost?" James asked.

Sirius threw up his arms, "Um, we lost Remus."

"No we didn't."

"Are you stupid James?" Peter asked, "We lost Remus to Morgan ages ago."

James stared dumbly.

"He spends all his time with her, he _usually_ defends her and guess where our Remus right now?"

A look of understanding dawned on James, "Waiting for her to wake up," he said slowly, "Why didn't we see this coming?" He sat down hard behind Vladimir's desk.

"It was bound to happen to Remus. He doesn't know though that we are aware of his feelings," Peter said simply and then for the first time looked up from the game, "You on the other hand, I wasn't expecting to lose for quite some time, but I guess Lily must have something about her."

"It's cause she's a redhead, isn't it?" Sirius said accusingly, looking sulkily at James from the window.

"You two are insane," James said, "Lily is nothing."

"It's a bit obvious from the way you ran out of the room this morning that you feel something for the girl," Peter pointed out.

James watched in despair as they shrugged their shoulders. Lily was only someone he was trying to shag but then there was the moment earlier today when he had held her and when he had been terrified for her safety. That wasn't a feeling he had felt for previous girls. Everything about the moment earlier in the day felt right. Her slender frame pressed against him, the way she fit perfectly into his arms. She had trusted him, which is more than anyone else besides the Marauders had ever done. They were admired and desired but nobody could ever fully trust one of them. He shook his head vigorously trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

"Bugger off. What are we going to do about the book?" James broke the silence.

"Find it," Peter instructed, "Or else we're fucked."

"I've got enough to do with Aidan and Lily. Don't even get me started on Aidan though. She's like a bitch in heat. I can't get rid of her."

Sirius looked up, "I'll take over. As a matter of fact, I'll go find her right now."

James smiled gratefully, "Thank God. That'd be excellent."

The exchange seemed to be void of emotion. Neither of them cared that much for Aidan. They were only boys and didn't realize playing with a Slytherin's heart was probably not such a brilliant idea, especially when that Slytherin was Aidan Swavely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The aforementioned Aidan was leisurely brushing her hair while admiring her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a revealing lilac negligee and couldn't help but marvel at her good luck. Aidan still had an excellent card to play. She could show that simpering redheaded wench James' black book and completely ruin his chances with her. The only question is when. James was not showing her attention and she was considering letting him know that he had carelessly left his precious book lying in a conspicuous place. She had just reached a hundred brush strokes when a knock interrupted her concentration. Aidan turned to see Sirius leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. She turned, uninterested and started her hundred brush strokes all over. He cleared his throat. Aidan rolled her eyes.

"Yes?"

Sirius smiled. He knew Aidan would be tough to break. She was too busy mooning after James that she had never even given Sirius a second glance. Pretty soon he would get more than a glance. Sirius knew sluts like Aidan never lasted long. He moved gracefully across her room, his feet sinking into her plush carpeting. Aidan actually jumped when he appeared behind her in the mirror.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite little Slytherin was." He said and smiled cockily at her in the mirror.

Aidan stared at him, "Do you have a message from James?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Then get out."

"So cold," Sirius said and dropped his face next to hers, "Did you know people call you the Slytherin Ice Queen?"

"If I recall correctly it was the Slytherin Ice Bitch." Aidan said dryly, "Is there a point to this conversation?"

Sirius laughed very loud and in doing so, completely unnerved Aidan.

"Will you stop?" she asked, annoyed at his sudden outburst.

He smirked, Yes, it's just you take yourself so seriously sometimes. Do you ever do anything that doesn't have a purpose?"

Aidan stood and started to push Sirius towards the door, "No. Now get out."

She tried to slam the door but Sirius wedged his foot in at the last second. He leaned close to her, his black eyes boring into her own mistrustful ones.

"Why don't you loosen up, Aidan? Not everything needs to be calculated. Some things can be done for pleasure." At the word pleasure, he lifted a finger to her chin and lightly felt her smooth skin.

"Pleasure is something I cannot afford to enjoy," Aidan said and shoved him away so she could soundly shut the door in his face. Instead of being offended or angry she was appalled to find that her statement had sent Sirius laughing loudly all the way down her hallway.

"_What has gotten into Sirius Black_," she wondered suspiciously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To his credit, Remus had not left his vigil by Morgan's bed but unfortunately he fell asleep. Remus' lanky frame was curled into an armchair, with his head resting against his fist. His mouth was slightly open with drool dribbling down his chin. This is how Morgan found him when she regained consciousness. She smiled softly to herself. Remus could be such a darling. Morgan was not a fool; she knew Remus was struggling with his feelings towards her. His whole experience with girls was one of hit and run. A relationship was new to him and Morgan was determined for him to see the good. He moaned softly in his sleep and his eyelids fluttered open. When he saw that Morgan was awake, Remus sat up quickly and a smile broke out across his face. Eagerly, he clutched her hand.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Just a minute before you," Morgan answered, "How long have I been out?"

"About half a day. The doctor said your leg was broken and you had a severe concussion."

"Bloody hell. Really fucked up that one, didn't I?"

Remus grinned, relieved that Morgan was showing her old spirit, "I was worried."

"That's sweet of you, darling." She smiled shyly and although she was pale Remus thought she looked radiant.

He leaned close to her and tilted her head so that her forehead could rest against his, "You know, sometimes I think I love you."

Morgan's eyes sparkled, "Sometimes, I think I love you too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He said that?" Lily asked, surprised at Remus' show of emotion.

Morgan, who was over inspecting a rack of scarves merely nodded. A few days after Morgan's accident the two girls had decided they needed to find decent presents for James and Remus. James had suggested a small wizard village, located near his manor.

Lily wandered over to a display of brightly colored sweaters. She picked up a turquoise one and than set it down quickly. She had no idea what to buy for James. The last days had been a bit awkward between them. After James' moving display outside in his backyard, he seemed almost shy around her. He blushed whenever they locked eyes and was soft-spoken and polite around her. Occasionally he would hold her hand and always walked her to her room when she went to bed. Instead of their previous, passionate kisses, James always gave her chaste ones on the cheek and this disappointed Lily. She rather liked kissing him, but James seemed to be distracted and nervous around her.

"Something tells me James wouldn't want clothing for Christmas," Lily said, frustrated with her search for the perfect gift.

"Yes, I think you're right. Let's go to that Quidditch shop down the road. Maybe we can find something there."

Lily shrugged and the two left the shop. They would be opening presents that night right after the annual Potter Christmas party. There was nothing like procrastination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Guests began to arrive at eight o' clock that night and Lily nervously studied her reflection in the mirror. Instead of buying a new dress that Lily couldn't afford, Morgan offered to let her borrow one that was made of a light green silk. Normally, Lily shied away from green because she thought it was too cliché for a redhead, but the dress had been so perfect for her complexion and figure that she couldn't say no. With only a few alterations to the dress, Lily was ultimately satisfied with the design. She twirled around a few times, delighting in the feel of the silk against her skin. She looked lovely and for once Lily was confident in her appearance. After one last glance in the mirror, she danced out of the room. With an imaginary partner, she waltzed down the hall into Morgan's room. Morgan was seated at her boudoir and powdering her nose.

She smiled at Lily, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Lily winked and continued to waltz with her phantom friend, "No reason. Just excited for tonight. I cannot wait for the party."

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer because I'm not ready yet," Morgan said while performing a simple spell so her hair twisted elegantly into a french twist. She stood and walked across the room, fastening a circlet of pearls around her neck. Lily sighed and sat huffily on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"No matter how I dress or how confident I feel, your classiness always makes me feel second best," Lily said.

Morgan laughed, "Cheer up, Lily. Good-looking brunettes and blondes are a dime a dozen but good-looking redheads rarely appear outside of dreams and that's one advantage you'll always have over me."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm a good-looking redhead because of a spell."

"You were always beautiful, Lily. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Besides, I don't have ugly friends, just like I don't have ugly boyfriends," Morgan said, as she twisted two delicate pearl earrings into her ears. She glanced in the mirror and nervously smoothed out her dress.

"My, you're shallow," Lily remarked and went to stand next to Morgan in front of the mirror.

"I know. Only joking darling," she said and turned to face Lily, "I'll be honest with you. I'm really nervous. I think tonight is the night Remus and I are going to have sex. He talked to me about it and we agreed tonight would be a good night. No one will be around and it just seems like it's time," she stopped abruptly, "Oh God, I'm blathering on." Morgan sat down on the bed and dropped her head to her hands, breathing heavily.

"No, it's okay," Lily's jaw dropped at her friend's sudden loss of confidence. It seemed so odd to see Morgan unnerved and indecisive, "Are you quite sure?"

Morgan shook her head, "No. I'm not sure but I feel like it may be time."

"Don't do anything you might regret. Despite preconceived notions, Remus seems like he could actually be a decent guy once he stops listening to Sirius and James," She looked into Morgan's eyes, "He cares for you and he will wait for you. You didn't see the look on his face after Artorius threw you."

Morgan stood walked across the room, distracted, "It doesn't matter. I think I love him but we'll be late to the party if we don't stop chatting. Let's go down and face the elitist bastards." She grasped Lily's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Lily followed reluctantly. She was worried that Morgan was making a mistake but as they made their way through the Potter's estate, anxiety began to push Morgan's problems out of her head. As Morgan had mentioned previously, the elite of the wizard community would be at the Potter's annual celebration and from the laughter and music that were floating up from the ballroom it sounded like the party was in full swing. Morgan clasped Lily's hand and the two entered through the large, wooden double doors. The sight was magnificent to behold even for Morgan who was used to attending extravagant galas like this. There were five Christmas tree's, four in each corner and one large one in the center of the dance floor. Happy, smiling couples appeared to be floating around the tree, dancing to the strains of a small orchestra. Balconies opened up into the frigid, night air where a few brave couples ventured out to share a more private moment. The entire list of the party was made up of top ministry officials, professional Quidditch players, and other disgustingly rich wizards and witches. Lily never saw so much wealth in one room. Each of these people had to be worth a fortune. Her admiration of the room was disrupted by a swift kick from Morgan.

"Jesus Christ, Cordelia invited my parents. Let's get the fuck out of here," She yanked Lily and they disappeared into the crowd.

"You love your parents though." Lily protested, "And I love your parents. Let's go back and say hello."

"No. I'll wait till later until they're not near James' mum. I can't deal with Cordelia. She's such a bitch." She stopped short and changed direction, "The boys are by the bar."

Lily searched through the party, "Ah, did you see them?"

"No, but I have a hunch." Morgan smiled with satisfaction when she saw all of them clustered around the bar her smile turned into a frown when she realized Aidan was the center of attention, "Speaking of bitches," she muttered.

Remus saw them approaching first and walked over to greet Morgan with a kiss and glass of champagne, "Hello girls," He gave Morgan an appreciative glance, "You look absolutely lovely."

She practically purred from his praise, "What? I hardly could look lovely in this old thing but thank you, darling."

Lily smirked. She knew what Morgan had breezily called "this old thing" really was quite new and cost a small fortune.

"You too, Lily," James said, as he leaned against the bar, "I love the green on you."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lily said graciously. It was true. James was wearing black slacks with a white jacket and a red rose pinned to his lapel. Lily noticed that all four of the Marauders were wearing white jackets and black slacks. She raised her eyebrows at this fashion statement and wondered if these four boys could ever be separated from each other in any aspect of their lives, even fashion.

Aidan, who was not at all pleased with the attention Lily was receiving from James, decided that it was time for her to direct his gaze back to her. She seductively snaked her arm around James' shoulders, "I was wondering if I could have this dance."

James paused and looked meaningfully at Sirius. Sirius got the hint and he slipped in between James and Aidan.

"Aidan," he said reproachfully, "You promised me the first dance with you."

"I did no such thing," Aidan protested indignantly but it was no use. Sirius was already pulling her onto the dance floor and he forcefully guided her around the room. Everyone watched them with amused expressions.

"They really could be a perfect match," Peter said, "I'll be back. I'm going to go spike your mum's cider, James. Any party is a good party when Cordelia Potter is smashed."

"Yes, that's true. It's lovely having a drunk for a mum," James said to himself. He couldn't control the look of anguish that betrayed his emotions, but quickly a mask of charm and mirth replaced his true feelings. Lily was the only one to notice this flaw in James' normally impenetrable armor. He turned to her and offered his arm.

"Shall we?" he gestured.

She placed a tiny, gloved hand on his arm, "I think we shall." She gave Morgan a quick grin before following James.

Morgan smiled reassuringly at her friend and Remus anxiously placed a hand on her back, to direct her attention back to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his tawny eyes gazing into her hazel eyes.

"Yes," she lied.

"Okay," he whispered, "We can go to my room." And then they left.

After arriving at Remus' room, he locked the door and walked over to her. She shivered when he ran his hands over her bare arms. He trailed kisses up her arms, while Morgan remained silent.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" he asked, his voice a caress.

She merely nodded, a hint of her normally brilliant smile on her lips. Remus lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed. He slipped one strap of her dress off and kissed her collarbone. Morgan closed her eyes, wanting to savor the touch of his lips but still resisting. He slid his hand up one of her legs and underneath her dress. Morgan couldn't help herself, she let out a small moan.

"Please," Remus said, "Please. Don't shut me out. I love you. I will never hurt you." He placed his hand over his chest and his tone turned mocking, "You have my word as an English gentlemen."

Morgan giggled and released her inhibitions. Remus held her face in his hands and lay his body down over hers. Reverently, his hands traced the shape of her body. He removed her dress, leaving her only in a simple black bra and underwear. His mouth moved from her navel to her lips.

"You are mine," he whispered, "I will always love you."

Morgan shut her eyes and gave herself to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

James moved with the grace of someone who had been taught to dance soon after learning how to walk. He seemed to be in another place but still managed to guide Lily with the elegant precision that made it look to anyone else that he was absorbed entirely with Lily.

"James?" Lily said and lightly tapped her hand against his cheek, "Come back. You're far away."

He looked at her, dazed, "Sorry. Just thinking about how outdated these parties are."

She laughed, her dazzling smile giving James butterflies, "You're quite right but it is fun to dress up in clothes like these and pretend that we're charming and eloquent people whose only desire is to perform sinful things at night."

As she said these words, her hand began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She smiled up at him, her green eyes glinting. James stopped their waltz in the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to the other couples continuing the dance around them.

"You never know what kind of sinful things people want to do at night," Lily whispered into his ear and then, throwing caution to the wind, began to kiss his neck.

James couldn't control himself. He wanted Lily and it was time that he admitted it. Her sexual innuendos were beginning to become too much. He drew her roughly off the dance floor and onto an abandoned balcony. Lily followed willingly. When they were out of sight from the rest of the party James pushed her against the wall of the house and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. Lily gasped from James' surprising roughness. At the sound, James slowed his pace. They locked eyes and he gently leaned in to kiss her lips.

"You are bloody amazing," he whispered and was surprised to find that he actually meant what he said. He knew that he wasn't feeding Lily just another line.

"Enough talk. I'm tired of talking," Lily said huskily.

She wrapped her fingers in his raven hair and crushed his lips, forcefully against hers. Lily slipped her tongue into his mouth but then broke off the kiss only to kiss her way down his neck. She removed his jacket and they carelessly let it fall to the ground. Lily once again moved her lips to his. James sighed into her mouth. He tightened his arms around her body, holding her close to him. He moved his fingers along the inner side of her thighs, closer to The feel of her legs wrapped around his waist was heaven. No, the feel of her was heaven. He was finally getting what he wanted. He would finally accomplish his part of the task once he fucked her, but something was holding back. Once he did fuck her, everything between them would be over. His friends would expect him to dump her and he was not yet ready to do this. He was starting to love the little things about Lily; her innocence, her wide, green eyes, the way she always had a smile for James, and the way she seemed to only want him for his personality not because of his reputation. James was not sure if he had the courage to defend her against his parents or his friends. He would wait to discover his own strength.

"No," he pulled away, breathing heavily, "We can't."

Lily sighed with disappointment. She had figured James would grow a conscience and stop. He really had changed over the last few weeks. She tried one last time and pulled him into a kiss that took his breath away. Shaking, James ended the kiss. He set her onto the ground but still held her in a close hug. Lily felt him trembling. He took a moment to collect himself and then released her. She watched him with amusement. James shook his head as if to clear his head. He smoothed down his hair and didn't even notice that it still remained as messy as ever.

"Well, let's go back to the party then," she said.

"Right," James said, wondering what happened to his infamous libido and trying to pinpoint what exactly it was about Lily that made him lose his nerve.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Despite Sirius' best efforts, Aidan had seen James and Lily go, both of them overcome by lust for each other. Unwillingly, the tears came. Furious at herself for this momentary lapse of resolve, she blinked them away before even Sirius could notice her weakness. It wasn't fair that James and her had been getting along so well and now he was utterly wrapped up in Lily. Aidan had no idea where she had gone wrong and instead of just fucking her, James seemed to be actually developing feelings for that redheaded wench. Now, fucking Sirius Black would not leave her alone. He really was annoying, only talking about himself. As Sirius chatted on about his own private villa in Portugal, Aidan suddenly realized why he was showing her so much attention. James must have asked Sirius to distract Aidan while he tried to add Lily to his growing collection of fucks. Well, she would not allow that. Her patience and desire for James was waning. As a matter of fact, Aidan was starting to realize that maybe he wasn't such a great catch after all, but she would make sure to destroy what he deeply cared for before she walked out of his life. As soon as Morgan or Lily put out, Aidan decided that she was going to be giving them a little Christmas present.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After the guests had cleared out everyone was eager to open their presents, especially Sirius. He was currently running through the house pounding on doors, "It's time to open presents! Let's go, you lazy buggers."

When she heard him go running by her room, Lily smirked at his childish antics. Sirius never ceased to be amusing. The rest of the party had been a blur for her. James never left her side and introduced her to many important wizards that Lily had only read about in the newspapers. She didn't see Morgan or Remus and that slightly bothered her. She hoped that Morgan made the right choice. With one quick last look in the mirror, she left. Lily was satisfied with her appearance. She was wearing an old pair of pajama's, unable to stand the confining qualities of her dress. James' scent still lingered on her skin and Lily resisted the urge to go back to her room and revel in the essence of James. She hurried down the hallway, clutching his present. She didn't have much money but thought he would appreciate what she chose.

Meanwhile, in her own room, Aidan was preparing to go downstairs. She was absolutely delighted with the way things had gone. On an impulse she had flipped through the book after changing and discovered that this journal held magical powers. Apparently, when one of the Marauders scored a new victim, she was magically added to the book and it looked like there was a brand new member. She smiled evilly, revenge distorting her beautiful features. Morgan would receive a lovely surprise tonight.

Lily came to the living room to discover that everyone except for Cordelia and Vladimir were clustered around the Potter's magnificent Christmas tree. Despite all her faults, Cordelia was a brilliant decorator and the living room looked gorgeous. There were greens and holly everywhere, with candles hanging magically in the air. Presents were abundant underneath the tree all wrapped in gold and red paper. Sirius was ripping through his Christmas presents and let out a whoop at the sight of James' present for him, but his face was contorted in confusion when he opened the box.

"This is absolutely smashing, James," he said, holding up a small set of silver keys, "But what is it?"

James took the keys, "It's for something outside in the drive."

Sirius flew out of the room and wrenched open the door. His cries of joy filled the room and a roar disturbed the quiet night. Seconds later, Sirius skidded into the room on a black motorcycle. Aidan shrieked.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

Sirius grinned happily, "It's a muggle motorcycle. These things are brilliant. Thanks so much James." He leapt off the motorcycle and gave James a crushing hug. James was laughing sheepishly when he pulled away.

"Well, I knew you wanted one but dad and I added a few fancy tricks to it." He winked at Sirius, "We'll test it out later, but can you take it out of the house. I doubt mum would appreciate your recklessness."

James noticed Lily standing unobtrusively in the doorway of the room, "Nice of you to join us. There are some presents here for you. I think some of them are from Malfoy," he said darkly and gestured to a small pile of gifts wrapped in silver and green. Lily raised an eyebrow, questioningly. On closer inspection of the presents she discovered that only one was for her and the others were labeled for Aidan and for Morgan.

"Well, they're not all for me," she said and tossed the two presents over to Aidan and Morgan.

Aidan smiled at the gift. She delicately took the pretty wrapping off to discover a jewelry box. After lifting the lid, Aidan was delighted to find a lovely silver ring. It was plain, without adornment, but Aidan knew Lucius and she figured that the ring would yield some kind of magical power. She slipped the ring on and was not surprised when the ring shrank to the size of her tiny finger. There was a brief message scribbled on a piece of expensive parchment that read;

Happy Christmas. Hope those Gryff's aren't giving you a hard time. Like you probably already guessed this ring does hold magical powers, unfortunately the powers are relatively limited. When you wish it, the ring will take you to Malfoy Manor but only to Malfoy Manor. It was my great grandmother's and now the ring will only work for you. Other than that tiny bit of power, the ring is only an expensive piece of jewelry and I emphasize the expensive part. I thought it would do nicely as a safety net if you get sick of perfect Potter and his groupies. Don't let them corrupt you with their goodness.

Cheers,

Lucius

Aidan smiled. Lucius could always cheer her up. They weren't close but they understood each other. She pocketed the note before anyone could ask her what he had written. Damn Gryffindor curiosity.

"What'd the spoiled brat get you?" Sirius asked lazily from the ground where he was stretched out in front of the fireplace, like a contented cat. He propped himself on his elbow so he could see.

Aidan rolled her eyes. That comment was rich coming from Sirius Black, one of the most pampered students in Hogwarts.

"Just a ring," she answered and turned towards Lily, curious to see what Lucius had gotten her.

Lily was untying the green ribbon, just as interested as Aidan was, to discover what Slytherin's golden boy sent her. It was another jewelry box but a note was on the outside.

For my lucky charm.

Happy Christmas,

Lucius

P.S. It really does bring luck to whoever wears it.

On the inside of the box was a beautiful silver necklace. On the necklace was a tiny, light-green four-leaf clover. Lily gasped at the intricate design of the clover. It was beautifully made and must have been very expensive. Lucius must have remembered their conversation on the train about her Irish heritage. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts she had ever received. Lily fastened the clasp around her neck and could not believe that the intimidating Lucius Malfoy could be so thoughtful.

"Oh, that's lovely," Morgan cooed from across the room. She got up from Remus' lap and hurried over to examine Lily's necklace, "It matches the color of your eyes."

"I know. He must have charmed it because the note says the charm brings luck to whoever wears it. What'd he get you?" Lily asked.

Morgan showed her an exquisite silver bracelet that was interlaced with a velvet green ribbon, "I think he's trying to push his house colors on us. Let me read the note."

Lily handed it over and after a few seconds Morgan giggled, "How sweet. He called you his lucky charm. Lucius is really a darling underneath that cold front he puts on."

"What?" James asked, who was very, very jealous of all the points Lucius was scoring with Lily. His present was a huge hit with the girls and he was suddenly nervous of giving Lily his own gift.

"Nothing," Morgan said and returned to sit with Remus. When she was seated, Lily sent her a questioning look and mouthed the words, "Are you okay?" Morgan shook her head, as if to say she would discuss it later. Instantly, she focused her attention back to Remus and began to exclaim how much she loved the present he picked out. Remus had given her a white cashmere sweater that Morgan loved. After almost all the presents were opened except for the few that were for James from his parents, the Potter heir awkwardly cleared his throat. He stood and went out of the room to return a few minutes later with a clumsily wrapped package.

"Thought it would be nice if I wrapped it myself instead of by magic," he said and ruffled his hair, which Lily was starting to realize he only did when he was really nervous. He roughly shoved the package into her hands and backed away. No one knew what James had gotten Lily, not even Sirius, and there was an excitement in the air. Lily smiled at the wrapping paper. Unlike, Lucius' beautifully wrapped packages; James' was decorated in cheesy paper with the muggle cartoon character, Scooby-Doo. She looked at him with a smile on her lips.

He shrugged as if in apology, "It was the only kind I could find that wasn't red or gold. I think it was left over from my crazy Aunt Mabel. She loved muggles."

Lily ripped the paper and than found a box with holes in it. She gently removed the top and shrieked in excitement.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Oh my God. I love it James," she said with shining eyes. Lily lifted a small, orange kitten that looked as if he just woke up from a nap. He blinked his green eyes and meowed a greeting. Lily hugged him to her chest and nuzzled his cheek.

"Whose my precious kitty?" she cooed. The kitten had a red, velvet band tied around his neck with a tiny, metal heart dangling from it. Lily lifted the tag and discovered there was a short inscription engraved onto the heart. It read;

A Gryffindor Lion for my Gryffindor girl.

"James, this is absolutely lovely." Lily rose and in three short steps folded her arms around James. He stood and then hesitantly embraced her in a warm hug.

"I wanted to find the perfect gift for the perfect girl," he whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. Lily leaned away from him and looked up into his dark eyes to see if he was joking, but she saw nothing but truth in his eyes. A yelp from Sirius broke apart their embrace. He had gotten up from his place near the fire in order to make friends with the tiny creature but the cat would have none of his efforts. Sirius was holding the kitten by his neck and nursing his other hand.

"The bloody thing scratched me," he said.

"Aw, it's so smart," Aidan smirked.

Sirius glared at her and looked as if he'd like to throw the cat at her but instead he set it down gently on the floor. The kitten strutted back to his chair and leapt up. He curled up on the chair and looked around the room sizing up his companions. After giving them a dismissive look he turned his back on everyone.

"What a cocky cat. He walks as if he owns the place," Peter said.

"That's a great gift James," Morgan said, "What are you going to name it?"

Lily walked over to her new pet and started to pet him, "I'm not sure. Maybe, something having to do with a lion. He seems to have the personality and coloring of one."

"How about Leo?" Remus offered.

"Ugh, that's so boring," Morgan said, "Forget the lion part. Name him Cat."

Everyone stared.

"No I think not, Morgan," Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm not naming him after the cat from one of your Audrey Hepburn movies."

Morgan huffed and leaned back, unwilling to give any more suggestions.

"I do like Leo though." Lily said to herself, "But I don't know." She started pacing around the living room, talking aloud, "Leo was representative of the sun. This kitten is bright yellow and appears to be a bit cocky."

"Name him James," Sirius suggested, "He's cocky."

"I am not bright yellow," James said, offended.

"But you are cocky," Sirius persisted.

James looked as if he would protest but thought better of it.

"I like the name James. It's kingly," Lily continued with her quest for a name, "But that might be a little confusing," she knelt in front of her new kitten, "He seems like a kingly cat though and he looks like a lion. Leo, the sun, the sun king. I've got it! I'll name him after Louis XIV, who was nicknamed the sun king for his extravagant lifestyle."

"You are a dork Lily," Sirius said, "Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yes. I believe you told me that almost everyday for the past seven years," she reminded him.

Sirius laughed, "Right. Good times that was," he shook his head and laughed again, "Ah, such a dork."

James knelt down next to the kitten and lifted him up by the scruff of his neck, "From

henceforth you shall be known as Louis."

Lily snatched Louis away, "No, he is my Louis. Mine alone."

"Geez, I didn't know you would get so selfish," James said, "Well, I guess that's it."

Lily raised her hand meekly, "Actually, I have one more. For you, James." She handed him the gift awkwardly.

James looked up at her, his black eyes lit with happiness. From her position in an overstuffed armchair, Aidan had to close her eyes because couldn't even stand the sight of their shared joy. Resolutely, she clutched her "present" for Morgan even tighter. James took a seat on the floor and removed the gold paper from his gift. It was a heavy, brown book with gold lining all around it and a small engraving on the bottom that said,

With Love,

From Lily

He opened the book to find snapshots of himself and his friends. They were truly insightful pictures and apparently taken with a muggle and wizard camera. Some of the pictures were moving while others only captured one moment. There were shots of James zooming around the Quidditch pitch, the four Marauders in intense conversation during meals, and of James and Sirius playfully wrestling on the locker room floor. James especially liked the one of himself and Sirius right after they had won the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Vaguely, he remembered Lily asking them to pose and the picture turned out very well. The pair had their arms around each other's shoulders and both of them were laughing while an autumn wind ruffled their hair.

He looked at her with amazement in his eyes, "Where did you get these?"

She shrugged, sheepishly, "I've been taking a few here and there when you weren't paying attention. Kept them for myself but I thought you would appreciate them."

"I do," he said and continued to flip through. Not all of the pictures were happy or playful. There was one of James' parents, with him unbeknownst to them, glaring in the background. Lily had even caught one of James sleeping during class.

"This is my favorite," Lily took a seat next to him and turned to the last page. It was a picture of only James. He was staring out a window at his house and was lost in thought. He was alone and for once all the charm and glamour was gone. It was merely James Potter, a boy who had grown up too fast. James stared at the picture.

"I like it because it seems like it's really you," she said and peered at him, trying to judge his reaction.

"I had no idea you were such a brilliant photographer," he said with awe.

"I'm not," she replied breezily, "You're just an interesting subject."

"Lily, you didn't tell me you were taking these," Morgan interrupted their private conversation. They looked up to discover that everyone was standing over their shoulders, staring at the book.

"Yeah, they're really good," Peter chimed in, "Even professional quality."

"No," Lily said firmly, "Just a hobby."

"If you say so but you'd be crazy not to pursue a career in photography," Peter persisted.

She shook her head, ending the conversation. Remus and Morgan started to clean up the paper strewn about the room while the others settled contently into their respective chairs.

"Thanks Lil," James put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Even after a moment he did not let her go. Lily settled back into his arms. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

"I've got one more gift," Aidan spoke up. She had not even looked at the album Lily gave James. It sickened her, "It's for Morgan."

"Me?" Morgan asked, surprised. She looked suspiciously at Aidan but she only smiled at Morgan in return. Aidan handed her a small bag.

"Thank you," Morgan said politely and went to sit on a couch. Remus was next to Sirius trying to coax Louis to play with him. He did not look up until he heard James gasp. He looked over to see Morgan quizzically studying a small, black book. In two strides he was over next to Morgan but it was too late. She had already opened the first page and was reading what Remus knew was the introduction.

This book shall record the adventures and misdeeds that Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter commit while conducting their quest in sleeping with over two hundred and twenty-two girls. Their deeds will surpass those of Colin Kingsley, Liam Monet, and Franco Cezanne, who with their combined talent slept with the aforementioned number. Once a girl is conquered her name will appear in the book along with a description and rating of her performance. This book will never fall into the opposite sex's hands, belonging only to the four Marauders.

Live Free, Conquer All

"I suggest the last page," Aidan said venomously, "It pertains to you."

Morgan did not even look up but flipped to the last page and read without comment. Once she finished, she stood and walked out of the room. A stunned silence followed, before a flurry of activity began. Lily jumped up from James' arms, paused only long enough to grab Louis and dashed out of the room.

"Lily!" he called after her retreating form. She did not even hesitate or look back. He turned to Aidan.

"This is your bloody fault!" James roared and marched over to where she was coolly sitting. He raised an arm as if to hit her but Sirius grabbed his fist.

"No," he said and spun James around to face him, "She's not worth it."

Aidan cackled, "That's right. I'm not worth it. You should have kept your book in a more private place so nasty Slytherins like me can't use it for our evil deeds. Too late though. I think I just single-handedly destroyed two of the Marauders chances with the girls they love." She paused and appeared to be thinking, "All in all, not a bad day. Sorry I can't stay but I really need to be going. My bags were already sent to Lucius'. Hope you don't miss me, Jamsie."

She blew him a kiss and closed her eyes before disappearing. James and Sirius visibly jumped and Peter let out a whistle.

"How the hell did she do that?" he asked.

"Who cares? What about Lily and Morgan?" James hissed, he whirled around to Remus, who had not even moved, "Why are you just sitting there?"

Remus raised his head, "She'll hate me."

"Why? Did you fuck her?" Peter asked.

"Yes, tonight."

Sirius threw up his hand for a high-five, "Good job. Didn't see that one coming."

Remus glared at him and Sirius lowered his hand, "God, they're just girls," he muttered.

"By this time she already knows that we used her for sex and I'm sure Lily will have figured out that was our goal," Remus said dully, "Despite the fact that I fell in love with her, she'll know that the only reason I started talking to her was because I wanted to break a stupid record."

"Come on, it's not all that bad," Sirius said, "You can send them chocolates and read them poetry. Girls love that bullshit."

"No, she's already gone." Remus said.

"What?" James said, "What do you mean?"

"And Lily's gone with her," Remus continued. He lowered his head, dismissing them. James turned white, flew out of the room, and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He barged into Morgan's room, discovered that it was empty and hurried to Lily's. James pushed through the door and dropped to his knees at the sight. Drawers were pulled open and closet doors left ajar. She had packed in a hurry and disappeared even quicker. He stood and slowly returned to his friends.

"She's gone," he said hoarsely.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, hope it was good…phew that was long. Read and review. sorry if there are any mistakes. I was trying to write furiously so I could post and appease my readers. Maybe there will be enough lusty, love scenes in this one as well. I'm awful at love scenes.


End file.
